


Madly In Love

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Naughtiness, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is eighteen and has a crush on her best friend's dad, Raymond. It turns out he has feelings for her, too. They start a secret, naughty relationship, and it blossoms into true love.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 55
Kudos: 93





	1. The Ice Cream Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Red is sexy in any role or situation, including being a daddy. In this fic, he has a daughter, who is friends with Lizzie. I enjoy writing fics where they're both younger and Red looks like:  
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51-1KPvT4lL._AC_.jpg
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz and her best friend Cassie arrived at Cassie’s house after a long boring Friday at school. They lived next door to each other and went to the same high school. They were both eighteen and graduating in the Summer. Basically the only differences between the two friends were their hair colour and future plans. Cassie was blonde and would be going off to college while Liz was brunette and planning to stay in town to continue working as an office administrator. Their dads worked together at that same office, making it a family affair.

When they got in the door, Liz followed Cassie into the kitchen and they washed their hands before grabbing snacks from the cupboards. They watched TV while they ate, and then they chatted about their day, their homework, and guys at school. Eventually, the front door opened and Raymond Reddington, Cassie’s dad, walked in, having finished his shift at the office.

“Hi Dad!” Cassie called.

“Hi sweetie!” Red called.

As Red came into the living room, he noticed Lizzie was there, too.

“Hi, Lizzie.” Red said.

“Hi Mr. Reddington!” Liz said cheerfully.

“Lizzie. We’ve known each other for years, and you’re no longer a kid. _Please_ call me Raymond.” He said humorously.

The girls giggled.

“Okay. Hi Raymond!” Liz said, waving happily at him.

Red smiled and nodded approvingly, then he went to get changed in his bedroom. He reflected on the fact that Lizzie was very much not a kid anymore; she looked sophisticated and professional when they were at the office together. Sometimes she wore pencil skirts, and she looked attractive in them. Red tried not to think of her in that way, but she was beautiful and she often captured his attention.

“Your dad’s so cool.” Liz said admiringly.

Cassie laughed.

“Well, yeah, he’s _kind_ of cool—for a dad.” Cassie said.

When Red came back into the living room, he smirked as he saw the cans of pop and bag of chips on the coffee table. Lizzie was munching on some chips as she surveyed him in his t-shirt and casual pants.

“How about I make us some real food?” Red said.

“Okay. Thanks, Daddy.” Cassie said, somewhat guiltily putting the clip on the bag of chips.

“Yeah, thanks daddy.” Liz joked playfully; she giggled when Raymond gave her a funny look.

Red chuckled and then went into the kitchen to prepare supper. He made a chicken stir fry with brown rice, and when they started eating together, Lizzie moaned appreciatively at his cooking. He felt flattered, and that moan piqued his interest a little too much.

“Raymond, you’re such a good cook. Is there anything you _can’t_ do?” Liz said.

“Uh, I can’t think of anything.” Red said amusedly.

“His ego is gonna be even bigger now.” Cassie joked.

Liz blushed lightly at the sexual-sounding comment. Red noticed that Lizzie was flustered and he found it sweet. He just figured her embarrassment was from Cassie scolding her, but he wondered if there was more to it.

“He’s a great cook, a snappy dresser, and a successful businessman. He has a right to be a little full of himself.” Liz said defensively, then she blushed more as Cassie stared curiously at her.

Red cleared his throat.

“Thanks, Lizzie. So, I noticed you’re working more shifts at the office soon.” Red said, changing the subject.

“Yeah, I don’t have as much homework this semester and I’d like to transition to full-time once school ends.” Liz said.

“Hm.” Red responded interestedly.

The three finished supper and Red loaded the dishwasher while the girls went to hang out in Cassie’s room. Liz and Cassie were sitting on the bed, idly flipping through magazines.

“Are you sure you wanna work full-time? That sounds boring. Especially working with our dads.” Cassie said.

Liz laughed.

“I like it there, and I like the paycheque. I’ll get an even bigger cheque when I’m full-time. I’ll get to buy an outfit like this…” Liz said, showing her a full-page ad with a model in a red form-fitting mini-dress.

Cassie raised her eyebrows.

“Where would you go dressed like that?” Cassie said, smirking.

Liz gave her an unamused look.

“It’s sexy. I’d go to a nightclub, or on a date.” Liz said.

“So you wanna be a ‘snappy dresser’ like my dad?” Cassie said.

“Yeah. What’s wrong with that?” Liz said defensively.

“Nothing. You just went a bit overboard with the compliments earlier…You were pretty much gushing over him.” Cassie said.

Liz embarrassedly stared down into the magazine, avoiding eye contact with Cassie.

“I wasn’t.” Liz said.

“It’s okay, you know. Lots of chicks think my dad’s hot. I’m kind of used to it.” Cassie said.

Liz suddenly looked up at Cassie in surprise and embarrassment.

“No no, he’s just…I think…” Liz rambled, trying to come up with a response.

Cassie tilted her head and gave her an extremely skeptical look; she wasn’t buying it. Liz sighed and gave up.

“…Okay, I kind of like him.” Liz said.

“Kind of?” Cassie probed.

“Okay, your dad’s a DILF. Is that honest enough for you?” Liz said.

“A what?” Cassie asked.

“…A ‘Dad I’d Like To Fuck’.” Liz explained.

Out in the kitchen, Red heard Cassie say “Oh my _god!”_ in an incredulous squeal, then the girls both cracked up laughing. He wondered what that was about.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That night, Liz was staying over at Cassie’s house. They watched horror movies in the family room while Raymond watched TV in the living room. Before he went to bed, he came downstairs to the family room. Liz was excited to see that he was in a sleeveless undershirt and boxer shorts.

“Is this your third movie now?” Red asked amusedly.

“Yep! It’s almost done, and then we’ll go to bed.” Cassie said.

“Alright. Can I get you anything? Food? Blankets?” He asked, paying more attention to Lizzie.

“No, we’re good, thanks.” Cassie said.

“Okay. Lizzie, the spare room is ready for you. I put an extra blanket on the bed because I know you get too cold from the air conditioning.” He said.

“Thanks, Raymond.” Liz said, gazing starry-eyed at him.

“You’re welcome. Sleep tight, girls.” He said, then he made his way up the stairs and went to bed.

Liz was still smiling when Cassie lightly slapped her arm.

“Ow.” She complained.

When the movie finished, they turned the TV and DVD player off, then they went upstairs.

“Night.” Cassie said as they both walked down the hallway.

“Night.” Liz said quietly; she watched Cassie go to her room at the end of the hall.

Liz went to the bathroom first, then she walked past Raymond’s room; his door was closed. She wondered if he slept naked and that was why he needed privacy. She almost giggled aloud as she entered the guest bedroom, across from his. Liz got comfy in bed, snuggled cozily under the blankets, including a nice heavy afghan that Raymond placed there especially for her. She sighed contentedly and quickly fell asleep.

Red awoke in the middle of the night for some unknown reason; he got out of bed, opened his door and looked around. He saw Cassie’s door was closed, Lizzie’s door was open and there was a light coming from the kitchen. Red walked into the kitchen to find Lizzie standing at the counter, facing away from him; she was in a black bra and black panties, and she was doing something at the counter. She sensed his presence and whirled around, guiltily holding a small tub of ice cream and a spoon.

“Oh, uh, sorry to interrupt.” Red said, averting his gaze from her scanty outfit.

Liz chuckled.

“It’s okay! I woke up feeling too warm, for a change, and I was hungry. I know you and Cassie always have ice cream in the freezer. I hope you don’t mind.” Liz said.

“Of course I don’t mind. Help yourself. Which flavour did you find?” Red said, approaching her.

Liz briefly checked out Raymond, who was now shirtless and just in his boxers.

“Cookie dough. It’s my favourite. I think I’ve eaten most of the dough in here. You might be left with plain ice cream.” She said.

“That’s fine.” He said, smiling gently.

Red watched Lizzie skillfully carve out another ball of cookie dough from the tub, then she surprised him by bringing the spoon up to his lips.

“You better have this one, before there’s none left.” Liz said.

Without really thinking, Red allowed Lizzie to feed him the cookie dough. It was delicious, and so was she. He briefly glanced down at her cleavage, showing the beautiful shape of her breasts in the shadowy dim lighting. She smiled at him flirtatiously, and she admiringly surveyed his chest, arms, abdomen, and the front of his boxers.

“Well, I should…go back to bed. Thanks for the random dessert.” Red said, smiling.

“Are you sure I can’t tempt you into more?” Liz asked, full of innuendo, although she was offering a spoonful of cookie dough to make it more socially acceptable.

Red chuckled quietly.

“I’m sure you _could_ , Lizzie…but we really should get back to sleep.” He said.

“Hmm. Okay.” She said, then she ate that spoonful and put the tub away in the freezer.

Liz put the spoon in the sink and then she realized Raymond was still there, watching her. She stared at him interestedly.

“You said you felt hot…do you want me to remove the extra blanket for you?” Red said lamely, wanting this interaction to last longer.

“No, I like the blanket. I’m cooled down now anyway, from the ice cream.” Liz said.

They just stood there in front of each other for several long moments, studying one another’s faces.

“You weren’t scared by the horror movies, were you?” Red asked softly.

Liz smiled; Raymond was so sweet.

“No, they were ridiculous.” She said.

“That’s good. I’d probably have nightmares.” He joked.

Liz giggled amusedly.

“Shh. Cassie might wake up…” Red said quietly.

“And catch us in our underwear?” Liz said flirtatiously.

“Yes. Why _are_ you in your underwear? I thought you brought pyjamas.” He said, surveying her body.

“I did, but I was too hot, so I took them off. You’re lucky you didn’t find me naked in the kitchen.” She said, smirking.

“Hm. Well, actually…” He began.

“What.” She probed.

“I think I would’ve felt pretty lucky in that instance.” He said suavely.

“Oh _really?”_ She asked, pleasantly surprised by his flirtation.

Just then, they heard a slight stirring from Cassie’s room.

“Night!” Liz whispered, then she darted off to the guest bedroom and closed the door.

Red chuckled quietly at Lizzie’s abrupt flight, but he supposed it would be extremely awkward to be caught by Cassie in this situation. It was better this way. Cassie came out of her room and squinted at her dad.

“Are you going to use the bathroom? I have to go pee.” Cassie said groggily.

“No, I was just having a snack, now I’m off to bed again.” Red said.

Cassie nodded tiredly and went into the bathroom while Red made his way to his bedroom. He smiled as he glanced at Lizzie’s closed door. Liz got comfy in bed again, although she wondered if she should sneak back out once Cassie returned to her room. She decided it would be too risky. Liz and Red each laid awake in their separate rooms, excited by their flirty encounter. It was the first time they hinted at their mutual attraction. After a long while, they finally dozed off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At breakfast the next morning, Red noticed that Lizzie was all smiles. She kept furtively glancing at him; Cassie didn’t seem to notice, but he sure did. It was extremely flattering and exciting. He never considered Lizzie a potential lover or girlfriend before, but the idea thrilled him. Liz was also thrilled, now that she knew Raymond found her attractive. She never expected that. She felt like jumping around and squealing.

“I got a text from your dad earlier, Lizzie. He said the business trip is going well and he’ll be home tomorrow afternoon.” Red said.

“Oh okay, good.” Liz said.

“How come you never go on business trips, Dad?” Cassie asked.

“Do you wish I was away more often?” He asked amusedly.

“No, I was just curious.” Cassie said lightheartedly.

“I’m responsible for keeping things running here at the office. I hold the fort while Sam goes to meet with clients.” He said.

“Hm.” Cassie responded, chewing her toast.

“I like when my dad goes on trips. I get to hang out here…” Liz said, smiling.

Liz and Raymond locked eyes for a moment.

“Yeah, it’s cool.” Cassie said, unaware of the hidden meaning.

After breakfast, Liz and Cassie did some studying, then they relaxed and watched Saturday TV shows. Red ran a few errands and bought groceries, including some more cookie dough ice cream.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. The Midnight Rendezvous

In the evening, Liz had a shower, since she and Cassie had lazed around in their pyjamas all day. She put a fresh nightshirt on and some panties, but didn’t bother wearing a bra. Red’s attention was captured by Lizzie as she came into the living room with damp hair, wearing a short nightshirt and no bra. Her breasts bounced enticingly as she walked over to the couch where he was sitting. She sat next to him, crossed her legs and ruffled her hair to dry it better. Red caught the scent of shampoo while he stared at the TV.

“My turn.” Cassie said, then she took off to the bathroom to have her shower.

Liz and Raymond were alone together; it was exciting and nerve-wracking. They looked at each other, trying to assess the situation.

“…I got some more cookie dough ice cream today. It’s in the freezer for when you get peckish.” Red said, smiling.

“Thanks.” Liz giggled.

“Who knows, maybe I’ll get up in the middle of the night to have some, too…and maybe this time, you’ll be naked.” He said flirtatiously.

Liz blushed lightly and smiled.

“Is that what you’re hoping for?” She asked.

“Honestly? Yes.” He said.

Liz gave him a coy smile and looked away for a few moments.

“I didn’t know you felt this way about me. Could you tell I’ve had a crush on you for a while?” She said.

“Not at first, but…lately, yes. I’m very flattered.” He said softly.

“I’m flattered, too. I can’t believe you actually…um…want me in return.” She said.

Red was dumbfounded.

“Lizzie, don’t be so surprised. You’re beautiful, funny, intelligent and mature…and _really_ sexy.” Red said.

The lovestruck look on Lizzie’s face was adorable.

“Oh. Thank you.” She said dreamily.

“It doesn’t weird you out? Our age difference?” Red asked.

“No! Not at all. You’re way sexier than guys my age. And we get along great. I’m not weirded out, I’m happy!” Liz said.

Red smiled warmly at Lizzie, and she smiled, too. She then looked down at the front of her nightshirt and pulled it tight, showing off her breasts under the material.

“Do you like my nightshirt? It’s got roses on it.” Liz said flirtatiously; she was pretending to straighten out the graphic on the nightshirt to show Raymond, but really she was just flaunting her breasts.

Red stared at her breasts, and her nipples sticking out against the grey fabric; he didn’t even notice the roses.

“Yes, it’s…lovely…” Red said dazedly.

They heard the bathroom door open, so Liz let her nightshirt go and sat normally. She and Raymond pretended to be engrossed in the TV show. Cassie rejoined them in the living room and sat in the armchair.

“Is this show good?” Cassie asked.

Liz said “Not really” while Raymond said “Yeah”; they chuckled and looked awkwardly at each other, then at Cassie. She gave them a weird look.

“Okay. Maybe I’ll watch it sometime.” She said.

They both nodded.

The three had a snack and talked, then the girls went to bed while Red finished watching the news. He went to bed and closed his door as usual. All three of them closed their doors to have privacy and quiet for sleeping. Liz was laying in bed, still awake. She’d heard Raymond go to bed, and she kept thinking about what he said earlier. She wondered if she should get up, or wait until he got up, and if they’d meet in the kitchen for some flirtation and ice cream again tonight. They both wanted some more private time together. After a while, Liz decided to make it happen. She quietly got out of bed, opened her door, then closed it behind her to make it look like she was still in there. She tip-toed to Raymond’s door and tried the doorknob; it was unlocked, so she quickly snuck in and closed it behind her. Raymond’s lamp was on, so he saw her; he had a surprised expression on his face, but he just calmly put his book down and gazed at her. Liz blushed and felt like maybe she went too far, but he smiled at her in a somewhat mischievous manner.

“Lizzie…what are you doing?” Red said in a hushed tone.

Liz sat on the bed, right next to Raymond.

“I wanted to spend time with you…Just the two of us…” She whispered.

Red studied Lizzie as she gazed hopefully into his eyes; she then looked at his bare chest, checking him out once again.

“What do you want to do, exactly?” Red asked very quietly.

Lizzie bit her lip excitedly and became coy. She was obviously shy about saying it, but he wanted to be clear about her intentions, so he waited patiently.

“I…want to do… _you_.” She purred softly; despite her bold admission, she avoided eye contact.

“Wow. I wasn’t really expecting that.” He whispered.

Liz hazarded a glance, making eye contact, trying to gauge his response. Raymond looked pleasantly surprised, so she leaned forward until their faces were close.

“Can I kiss you?” Liz whispered.

Raymond paused, but then he nodded. Liz was quivering with excitement and nervousness as she touched her lips to his. Once she felt his warm soft lips on hers, she couldn’t resist giving him a passionate kiss. She was already lost to her desire for him. She felt his hand gently caress the side of her face, and his fingers slid into her hair. Their open mouths pressed and moved together in harmony. The chemistry between them was strong and intoxicating. They breathed heavier and Liz moved closer, steadying herself with a hand on Raymond’s chest. After several long moments, they stopped to catch their breath. They looked at each other with lustful eyes.

Liz raked her eyes over Raymond’s body and she noticed his boxers were sticking up from his erection. She’d never been more thrilled. She lifted her nightshirt up and took it off, then she dropped it beside the bed as Raymond stared at her breasts.

“Oh…Lizzie…” Red breathed. He couldn’t stop staring; he was enthralled with her body.

Liz excitedly leaned in again, almost laying on top of Raymond as they resumed kissing. Red sighed with pleasure as he felt Lizzie’s breasts brush against his chest. He pulled her closer so that she laid on him, and he put his hand down the back of her panties to grope her butt cheek. Liz almost whimpered as Raymond’s hand pulled her butt cheek, causing her lower abdomen to press against his hard bulge. She put her hands on his chest and opened her legs to straddle him. They stopped kissing and just watched each other as they began dry humping in their underwear. Liz breathed shakily and she felt her panties becoming damp from her arousal. She bent forward and kissed his jawline, then nuzzled into his neck. He smelled so manly and sexy, she wanted to nip his neck, but she refrained. Red was becoming desperate for satisfaction.

“Lizzie, are you…uh, have you…?” Red said quietly and nervously.

She looked at him and smirked.

“I’ve had sex before, Raymond. And I’m on the pill.” Liz said, slowly rubbing her clit up and down his shaft through the fabric.

“Does your dad know?” He asked in surprise.

“No. I’m _very_ good at keeping secrets…” She purred breathily, pressing herself harder against his erection.

“ _Ohh.”_ Red breathed, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Red felt Lizzie get off him and he was disappointed, but only for a moment, because he opened his eyes and saw her taking her panties off. He couldn’t resist; he took his boxers off and tossed them aside. Liz feasted her eyes on Raymond’s very hard, very arousing cock. She was aching for it. She craved having Raymond on top of her, taking control.

“Can you be on top?” Liz whispered.

“Yes, baby.” Red whispered.

Liz crawled into the middle of the bed and laid back, then she watched raptly as Raymond reached into the bedside drawer and lubed up his cock. She stared lustfully at his glistening member, eagerly waiting to feel it inside her. Red warmed the lube with his hand, and his very warm cock, then he knelt between Lizzie’s legs and looked at her intimate area. She aroused him so much, he couldn’t wait any longer. He got on top of her and lightly rubbed her folds with the slippery head of his cock. She stifled a moan.

“Shhh sweetheart…” Red breathed in her ear.

Liz writhed longingly; she was turned on by his soothing whisper and the fact that they needed to be sneaky. She ran her hands over his biceps and shoulders as he nudged her opening; her breath caught and she gripped his shoulders when he entered her. His cock felt so amazingly satisfying, she was in bliss already. Red was in bliss, too, as Lizzie’s snug walls surrounded him, hugged him as he went deeper. They breathed heavier near each other’s ears and Lizzie’s hands went to his back, holding him close. She wrapped her legs around him and enthusiastically rocked her hips to move with him. He went faster, which made her whisper ‘yes’ in his ear. The bed made a noise, so he thrust more carefully, but then Lizzie whined quietly in a pouting fashion. Red thrust faster again; the bed creaked slightly.

There was a sound from Cassie’s room, and Liz and Raymond froze. They looked at each other and Liz was desperate to continue; she felt her walls throbbing and clamping down on Raymond’s cock as she was in a heightened state of arousal. Red was also throbbing inside Lizzie, needing relief. They heard Cassie’s door open, then soft footsteps down the hall; the bathroom door closed. Liz clutched Raymond’s lower back and pulled him firmly, unable to wait. He gave in and started fucking her hard. The bed made a little bit of noise, but they couldn’t stop themselves from urgently striving for release. Liz was climbing towards the peak and hoping she’d reach it before having to pause again. Raymond’s cock was slipping in and out, giving her just enough friction. His harsh breathing and his frantic thrusts told her he was close, too. She relished the feel of his muscles working, and the sensations inside her. He was hitting her g-spot, which was something she hadn’t felt before. Liz almost saw stars from the intense pleasure.

The toilet flushed and then the tap ran, so Red used this background noise to drive hard and fast into Lizzie, thrusting with abandon. The bed creaked with the movements and then Lizzie mewled in his ear as she orgasmed. He thrust into her extra tight, slick walls; she pumped his cock until he bucked his hips and groaned quietly as he started coming. He spurted repeatedly, deep inside Lizzie as her wetness gripped his cock. They heard Cassie go back into her room and close her door. Liz felt Raymond shudder, causing a slippery sensation inside her. She shivered and arched her back in pleasure. Raymond buried his face in her hair and the pillow, then he sighed with satisfaction; she rubbed his back and writhed in lingering ecstasy. They eventually looked at each other and began smiling.

“My goodness.” Red whispered in amazement.

Liz snickered and covered her mouth to keep quiet.

“Totally.” She whispered in agreement.

Red smiled and kissed Lizzie a few times, then he gently withdrew. Liz loved the sensation as Raymond pulled out; it was warm and slippery, and it turned her on. She was filled with his semen. She only ever used condoms with her ex-boyfriend. Since she was so turned on, she writhed a little with her legs still open. Raymond looked down between her thighs and watched lustfully, then she felt a warm gush come out of her opening. It leaked down onto the sheet, so she quickly sat up and she blushed.

“Shit, sorry, I made a mess.” Liz whispered, now with her knees together.

Raymond shook his head.

“It’s fine, sweetheart, don’t worry. Cassie won’t see it. I’ll do my laundry in the morning, okay?” He whispered.

“Okay.” She whispered.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

“I wish I could stay in here with you.” Liz said sadly.

“I know, baby, I do too.” Red said, rubbing her leg.

“I’ll just…um…” She said, reaching over and grabbing tissues; she put them between her legs and dried herself while Raymond put his boxers on.

Liz then put the tissues in the wastebasket and put her panties and nightshirt back on.

“Raymond, I wanna do this again. Soon.” Liz said.

He smiled.

“I do too, Lizzie. And…maybe when Cass is away at college…you could…stay in here with me.” Red said tentatively.

Liz smiled and nodded happily.

“Good.” Red said as he got comfy on the bed again.

Liz leaned in and gave Raymond a lasting kiss.

“I better go.” She whispered, then she kissed him again—and again.

“Night, sweetheart.” He whispered.

“Night.” She whispered.

Liz listened at the door to make sure she wouldn’t run into Cassie, then she sneakily opened and closed Raymond’s door and crept across the hall to her room. She managed to be silent as she opened and closed her door, then she got back into bed. Liz couldn’t believe she just had sex with Raymond, Cassie’s _dad_ , but she’d never felt happier. She was already looking forward to their next time. Red laid awake for a little while, pondering his actions and the situation, but no matter how wrong it seemed or how awkward things might get, he felt happy about being with Lizzie. It was beautiful and amazing, and she was a firecracker. He wanted to experience more with her, and continue to pleasure her. She clearly enjoyed sex, at least with _him_. He smiled at the thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the morning, Liz and Raymond tried perhaps a little too hard to be ‘normal’. Breakfast felt a bit awkward and Cassie did most of the talking because they were so quiet. However, they glanced and smiled at each other, and they knew that neither of them regretted it.

“I’ve been productive this morning. I got my laundry done before you two woke up.” Red said.

Liz began blushing, and she sincerely hoped Cassie wouldn’t notice. After all, why would she be blushing about laundry? Meanwhile, she was embarrassed by her secret knowledge of the stained bedsheet from last night.

“That’s good. I should do mine later. I’ll also do some more studying today, don’t worry.” Cassie told her dad.

“Sounds great, sweetie. ” Red said.

“I’ll study, too.” Liz said, now that her cheeks were cooling down.

“Good idea, Lizzie.” Red said.

Liz smiled proudly.

Later that day, Liz had to get back home. She thanked Raymond and Cassie for everything; she wished she could give a big goodbye kiss to Raymond, but she couldn’t. She left and went next door to her house, where her dad was unpacking after his business trip.

“Butterball! How was your stay at Ray and Cassie’s?” Sam said, then he gave her a hug.

“Awesome! I love it there. And Raymond’s the coolest.” Liz said, unable to control her excitement.

Sam laughed.

“Yeah, he somehow manages to be ‘cool’ to you, even though he’s your friend’s dad _and_ one of your bosses.” Sam said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Liz chuckled.

“The trip went well?” Liz asked, changing the subject.

“Yep, it was good. Plus, the breakfast buffet at the hotel was better than I expected.” He said.

“Oh, that’s good.” She laughed.

The rest of the day was uneventful, then Monday came and Liz and Cassie were at school together. They sat in the cafeteria for lunch and Cassie started laughing out of the blue.

“What?” Liz asked, puzzled.

“My dad. He said to give you one of these cookies. He made them yesterday.” Cassie said, handing her a chocolate chip cookie.

“Oh. Thanks.” Liz said in surprise.

Cassie laughed again.

“He kept talking about you and how nice it was to have you stay with us. I think he might have a crush on you in return! Weird.” Cassie said humorously.

“Oh. That’s cute.” Liz said.

“Ugh. You two should get a room. Actually, no you shouldn’t.” Cassie said.

Liz avoided eye contact with Cassie and ate the delicious cookie Raymond made.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After school, Liz changed into her blouse and skirt and drove her cheap clunker of a car to the office for her shift. She walked in and greeted Terry, one of the employees. He peered at her through his thick glasses.

“What time do you call this, young lady?” Terry said.

“I work the afternoon shift.” Liz said defensively.

“I’m just kiddin’. I’m not senile just yet. Close, but not quite.” Terry said, making her laugh, then he went back to his desk with a mug of coffee.

Liz sat at her desk and then Raymond appeared beside her.

“Hello, Lizzie…how are you?” Red said softly.

Liz looked up at him and smiled happily.

“Good. Thanks for the cookie, by the way. It was yummy.” Liz said.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said quietly.

He glanced around to make sure no one overheard the term of endearment.

“Well, I should get back to work. Your dad’s on the phone, but I’m sure you’ll run into him at some point.” Red said.

“Okay. Um, Raymond? When does your shift end?” Liz said.

Red stepped closer again.

“…I’m off at five, but…I suppose I could put in an extra half-hour.” He said suggestively.

Liz was thrilled. She worked until 5:30 pm, after everyone else normally left. She and Raymond would be alone in the office together.

“Would you?!” She whispered excitedly.

He nodded subtly, then he winked at her and went back to his office. Liz’s heart was racing; she could hardly concentrate on what she was doing, but she managed to at least turn the computer on.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. After Hours

Liz worked on data entry and scheduling as usual, and she chatted with her dad during her break. Sam sipped his coffee and studied Lizzie as she ate a yogurt.

“Are you sure your shifts aren’t going to get in the way of studying?” Sam said.

“I’m sure. I’ve been reviewing along the way, so I don’t have to cram at the last minute.” Liz said proudly.

“Good! I’m proud of you.” He said.

“Thanks, Dad.” She said happily.

“By the way, apparently Ray will be working late today. He said he was busy baking cookies and he fell behind on paperwork. He won’t get in the way of your work, will he?” He said.

Liz chuckled.

“No, of course not. It’ll be fine.” She said amusedly.

“Okay. If you leave first, he’ll lock up, don’t worry about it.” He said.

Liz nodded and ate another spoonful of yogurt.

“He sent me one of his cookies, with Cassie’s lunch earlier. It was amazing.” Liz said, smiling.

“I didn’t get any cookies.” Sam said in a mock-offended tone.

They laughed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz was absorbed in her work when she suddenly realized people were leaving; it was already five o’clock. Terry nodded to her and punched out, then he left along with several other workers. Liz nervously hoped Raymond remembered their secret plan and was staying behind. She looked around and saw her dad with his briefcase and jacket; he called down the hall to Raymond to say goodbye, and so she felt relieved. Raymond was still in his office. Her dad stopped by her desk.

“See you at home later, sweetie.” Sam said, then he kissed her on the head and gave her a half-hug as she sat at her desk.

“Yep, see ya later!” Liz said.

Her dad left, and then one lady finally left. Liz looked around to see if there were any other stragglers, but it seemed the office was empty. Raymond came out of his office and approached her with a charming smile on his face.

“Well, it’s just us now…are you finished your work?” Red said.

“Yes.” Liz said, immediately closing the documents and turning the computer off.

Red chuckled, then he gazed adoringly at Lizzie, who looked excited but unsure of what to do.

“Come into my office, sweetheart. We’ll have more privacy…” He said suavely.

Liz dazedly nodded and followed Raymond into his office, where he closed the door and shut the blinds. She blushed and bit her lip excitedly; she couldn’t believe they were going to do it at work.

“Are you sure we’re alone?” Liz asked.

“Yes.” Red said, stepping close in front of her; he lightly caressed her cheek.

“What about the janitors?” She asked.

“They don’t come in until ten.” He said softly.

“Okay.” She breathed; Raymond’s fingers were travelling down the front of her blouse, along her buttons.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about the other night.” He said quietly.

“Me neither.” She said breathily.

“You look delectable in this outfit. That butt of yours…mm.” He said.

Liz giggled but then she moaned as Raymond put his hands on her butt and pulled her against him; she felt that he was becoming hard. She put her hands on his jacket collar and kissed him. They began heatedly kissing while Red rubbed Lizzie’s butt and her back. She moaned softly and clutched his collar.

“Mmm…did you lock the door?” Liz said.

Red knew they wouldn’t have to worry about being caught, but he wanted Lizzie to be able to relax.

“I’ll go lock it now.” Red said, then he reluctantly parted from her to do so.

Lizzie smirked mischievously and sat on his desk as she waited for him to come back to her. He slowly approached her, and he was pleasantly surprised when she lifted up her skirt. She opened her legs, revealing her red panties.

“ _Oh_ …” Red responded interestedly.

Red watched Lizzie unbutton her blouse; her bra had a clasp in the front, so she undid it, displaying her beautiful breasts to him. He stepped closer and nuzzled into her neck to kiss her there, and she leaned back. He guided her so she laid back on his desk and he was bent over her, between her thighs. Red eagerly moved down to place kisses on her breast, then he suckled her nipple. Liz breathed heavier and she felt her nipple getting hard from Raymond’s attentions. She got goosebumps as his breath tickled her. He took his time, erotically teasing one nipple, then the other. Raymond stopped and hovered over her, looking into her eyes.

“May I take your underwear off? I want to taste you, Lizzie.” Red said lustfully.

“ _Yes_.” Liz purred; she was looking forward to having Raymond’s talented tongue between her legs.

Raymond moved down again and ran his hands up the sides of her thighs and hips, then he pulled her panties down; he took them off, then he planted kisses on her thighs, heading upwards. Liz was excitedly anticipating what was next. She heard Raymond give a low, very quiet moan, and his breath barely kissed her moist flesh. He then put his mouth over her delicate folds and began lightly licking and suckling.

“Oh god…” Liz moaned breathily; her thighs trembled and she became extremely aroused.

Liz felt more intense pleasure as Raymond continued slipping over her clit, encircling it, and sucking on it. She whimpered and shook as he firmly, rapidly flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue.

“Ohhh _Raymond_ …mm!” She mewled.

Red was thrilled. His erection was straining against his clothes as he pleasured Lizzie with his mouth. She sounded, felt and tasted exquisite; she was getting more wet, so he dipped into her opening to lap her fluid. This was tantalizing to Lizzie, and she clearly wanted more than this. She whined longingly, so he tensed his tongue and slipped inside her as best as he could. She whimpered and breathed heavily, desperate for satisfaction. He decided to give it to her. Liz felt Raymond return to her very hard clit and suckle it intensely, then he rubbed it with his tongue. She steadily climbed to the peak and several moments later, she reached her orgasm. Red loved hearing Lizzie moan sexually, and feeling her shudder; her thighs closed a little and she continued trembling as he gently licked her during the waves of pleasure. He stopped when she sighed in relief, and he stood up.

Liz was flushed and satisfied, but she wanted to do more with Raymond. She wanted to make him come inside her like last time. She lifted up onto her elbows to watch him.

“Undo your pants.” Liz said breathily.

“We don’t have to do anything else, sweetheart.” Red said, not wanting her to feel obliged.

“I wanna do it with you. I want you to come inside me.” She said lustfully while eyeing the front of his trousers.

“Mm.” He responded; he undid his belt and trousers.

“Now pull them down…let me see…” She said seductively.

Liz was back to full arousal now as she looked at Raymond’s erection.

“Ohh _yeah_.” Liz said lustfully.

Red was pleased that Lizzie was so turned on by seeing his cock; he grasped it and stroked it to give her a bit of a show. Liz sighed longingly and laid back again, hinting to Raymond to get moving. And he did. He positioned himself between her thighs and guided the head of his cock between her inner lips. He nudged inside, but she was still tight after her orgasm, so he continued gently nudging her until her walls relaxed enough for him to go deeper.

“God you’re beautiful.” Red rumbled.

“Mmm. You’re so sexy. Go harder.” Liz purred, pulling his sides.

“Naughty girl…” He breathed.

Liz smirked but then she was distracted by the pleasure. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of Raymond’s cock moving in and out. They weren’t using lube this time, but she was gradually getting wetter and it felt amazing. He was rubbing her g-spot again. Red could feel how slippery Lizzie was and she told him to go harder, so he didn’t hold back anymore. He held her hips and thrust quickly and deeply.

“Oh!” Liz mewled; she tried to hold onto the desk for leverage and some papers accidentally slid off onto the floor.

She enjoyed the groan of pleasure Raymond made, and the feel of him losing control. Her pleasure mirrored his, and she soon became desperate for another orgasm. They were both frantic and breathless, and more items fell off the desk. Liz was getting more vocal and she worried that somehow, somebody would hear her, but she couldn’t help it. She was in intense pleasure and Raymond’s rough thrusts were stealing her breath.

Red watched Lizzie’s breasts bouncing and the look of ecstasy on her face. He gripped her hips harder and thrust faster. Her walls were tugging and pumping his cock as she tensed up. They were both on the verge of climaxing. Lizzie panted and then moaned loudly as she orgasmed. Red thrust a few more times, losing his rhythm, then he slumped forward and spurted into her as he came. Liz felt her muscles clamp down on Raymond over and over again, even as she settled down from her climax. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other, then he moved in and out, giving her that amazing warm slippery sensation that she loved. She moaned happily and pulled him closer for a kiss.

“That felt so good. I love doing it with you, Raymond.” Liz said quietly.

“Likewise.” Red said, then they both chuckled.

Lizzie smiled at him.

“You make me so horny.” She said.

“You have the same effect on me. You could probably tell.” He said, smirking.

“Mhm. I noticed.” She said playfully.

Red kissed Lizzie’s cheek, then he withdrew from her and handed her a wad of tissues; she smirked and put them between her legs. They glanced around at the untidy desk and things on the floor.

“Oops.” Liz said innocently.

Red laughed.

“It’s fine, it’ll just take me a minute to fix. You should get ready and head out, Lizzie. Your dad will be expecting you after your shift.” Red said.

“Yeah. I’ll go make myself presentable in the bathroom. And you’ll wash up and everything too, right?” Liz said; she dreaded him going home to Cassie looking dishevelled and smelling of sex.

“Of course, baby, don’t worry.” He said.

“Okay. Um…I don’t work tomorrow, but I’ll be in the next day. I’ll miss you.” She said.

“I’ll miss you too, sweetheart.” He said, touched by Lizzie’s affection.

“But if we keep doing this at the office, people will notice you’re staying later than usual…” She said, pondering their situation.

“Yes. Hmm.” He responded, thinking about what to do.

“My dad’s next business trip is in a week. I’ll have the house to myself. You could come over.” She said seductively; she now stood right in front of him and rubbed his chest.

“What would my excuse be?” He asked, holding her hips.

“You’re fixing something for me.” She purred.

“Hm. How about I give your car a lube job?” He said suggestively.

Liz giggled delightedly.

“I like the sound of that.” She said.

“I’ll think of an excuse that sounds less sexual.” He said, smirking.

“Okay. I’ll go freshen up.” She said.

“Alright.” He said softly.

Liz reluctantly left Raymond and went into the bathroom to tidy up and fix her hair. When she looked less tousled and flushed, she came out and stopped by Raymond’s doorway. He was straightening items on his desk.

“Night, Raymond. See you here Wednesday for my shift.” Liz said.

“Definitely. Goodnight Lizzie.” Red said.

They smiled and gazed lovingly at each other for several moments, then she gave him a little wave and left.

Liz had to really try to concentrate on driving home because she kept daydreaming about Raymond. When she arrived, she took a deep breath and tried to act normal.

“Hi Dad, I’m home!” Liz said, taking her shoes off.

Sam came out of the kitchen to greet her.

“Hi, how was your shift? Did Ray stay late and catch up on his work?” Sam said.

“It was good. Yeah, he was still there when I left, but I think he was almost finished.” Liz said, sticking close to the truth.

“That’s good. Cassie dropped by and delivered more of his cookies, so I finally got to have some. She said she’s looking forward to the end of the semester, but she’s going to miss you when she moves away.” He said.

Liz chuckled about the cookies.

“Aww. I’ll miss her too. It’s going to be weird…we’ll have to keep Raymond company.” She said.

“Good idea, Lizzie.” He said.

Liz nodded happily; she was looking forward to spending more time with Raymond and having a good excuse.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Can't Wait

The next day, Liz and Cassie met up at school, and Liz wondered if she could tell something was up. Raymond had stayed late at the office, which was unusual, and she hoped Cassie didn’t suspect what happened.

“So, how’s everything?” Liz asked.

“Good, you?” Cassie said.

“Great!” Liz said.

“Oh, you seem way too excited for a Tuesday.” Cassie said amusedly.

“I’m just…in a good mood.” Liz said; she was secretly ecstatic about her blossoming relationship with Raymond.

“Cool. I dropped off cookies to your dad yesterday around supper time. My dad made lots, so I figured I’d share them.” Cassie said.

“Yeah, he said. He was happy to get cookies.” Liz said humorously.

“I hope my dad didn’t bother you when he stayed late yesterday.” Cassie said.

Liz almost started blushing; she just stared at Cassie, wondering what she meant.

“I know that’s when you finish the scheduling, and you’ve said before that you like that part of the shift because you get peace and quiet.” Cassie added.

“Oh. No, he was fine. I mean, it was totally fine. He didn’t bother me at all.” Liz said awkwardly.

“That’s good. He can get a bit chatty sometimes.” Cassie joked.

Liz shook her head.

“No, we didn’t talk much…” Liz said; that was true. They were too busy screwing each other in his office.

The bell rang, so they went to their next class.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That night in bed, Liz couldn’t stop thinking about Raymond. She’d see him tomorrow after school for her shift, but she wasn’t sure if they were going to have any private time together, since they didn’t want to raise suspicions. She sighed heavily, and tossed and turned. Liz even wondered if they could see each other through their windows, but she remembered his bedroom window would be on the other side of his house. She thought about calling him, but that would be far too obvious.

Meanwhile, Red also laid in bed thinking about Lizzie. She made him feel ecstatic, not to mention horny. He wished he could go outside and toss pebbles at her window to get her attention. He almost laughed out loud to himself at the ridiculous thought. Red wondered if Lizzie would want to do it in his office again tomorrow. He knew he shouldn’t stay late again because people would start to notice his changed routine, but he wanted her badly. He began vividly recalling their steamy romp in his office yesterday. Lizzie had been so excited and horny for him, it was incredible. She made the sweetest sounds, and she got soaking wet. Red recalled how hard her clit was against his tongue and how she trembled; he remembered how her warm slick walls surrounded his cock. And her quiet plea to go harder. He swore under his breath now as his erection throbbed. He was craving Lizzie.

Liz felt her cheeks warm up as she recalled Raymond’s face between her legs, taking her to dizzying levels of pleasure. He was skilled, enthusiastic and generous, and he was amazingly sexy. She couldn’t believe her best friend’s dad was her secret lover, but the chemistry between them was irresistible. Raymond turned her on like no one else did, and he pleasured her like no one else did. She was always so aroused by him, and she could relax and be herself with him. He gave her the best orgasms. Liz sighed again and got lost in a fantasy about Raymond; she put her hand between her legs and began pressing in circles on her clit. She pictured him laying naked on his bed, fully erect, stroking himself. Liz quickly became breathless and moved her fingers rapidly back and forth over her hard clit. She imagined straddling Raymond and pushing down onto his cock, taking him deep inside. Several moments later, she exhaled sharply and tensed up as she climaxed.

Red had the same fantasy. He pictured being naked with Lizzie on top of him, riding him hard. He fantasized about pulling and lifting her, guiding her movements on his cock as she tilted her head back and whimpered. Red pictured watching her breasts and the look of bliss on her face. He tightened his grasp and pumped just under the head of his cock, bringing himself to the peak. In his fantasy, Lizzie cried out with her orgasm, and it made him come powerfully with his semen shooting up and onto his hand and abdomen. He sighed and gently massaged his member until the last dribble went over his thumb. He caught his breath and reached over for some tissues to tidy up before finally relaxing enough to fall asleep.

Liz sprawled out on her bed and her heart gradually slowed down. She felt tired now, so she was able to drift off to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was now Wednesday, and throughout her classes, Liz kept anticipating seeing Raymond at the office later. She felt happy, but she knew that they most likely wouldn’t be intimate because he couldn’t always stay late. They’d have to wait until her dad went on his business trip. At the end of the school day, Liz and Cassie got the bus home and walked down the sidewalk together. They arrived at Liz’s house first.

“Have a good shift. See ya tomorrow!” Cassie said, carrying on to the next house.

“Thanks! See ya!” Liz said.

Liz entered her house and went into her bedroom to get changed. She picked out a sexy pink bra and panty set with red hearts on them; she hoped she would get to show Raymond, but she wasn’t sure if the opportunity would arise today. If it did, at least she’d be ready. Liz knew that Raymond especially liked her pencil skirts—he’d said the other day that she looked delectable. She slipped into one and then put on a comfy stretchy blouse. Liz freshened up and put some lipgloss on, then she headed out to her car and drove to the office.

Liz went into the office and it was a typical day, with Terry drinking coffee at his desk, Mary the receptionist talking on the phone, Walter photocopying endless amounts of papers, her dad and Raymond both in their offices. She sat down and turned her computer on, and as she began filling in a spreadsheet, Raymond stopped by her desk. He was looking extra charming, handsome and downright ravishing today. He wore a suit and tie with complementary shades of blue, and she couldn’t take her eyes off him.

Red thought it was cute that Lizzie was gazing at him like a deer in the headlights; he leaned closer.

“Lizzie, how are you?” Red said warmly.

“Good, how are you?” Liz said dreamily.

“Wonderful. How about I take you for some…cookie dough ice cream later when you’re on your break?” He said; he said it with a noticeable sexual innuendo.

Lizzie got the hint and her cheeks turned a bit rosy.

“Oh, um…Okay. I’d like that.” She said.

“Excellent.” He said, then he swiftly left for his office.

Liz was wondering how it would look to the other workers, going off with her boss on a break, but she supposed it would be okay. They were close because Cassie was her best friend, and her dad and Raymond were good friends, and they worked together. It shouldn’t be too suspicious. However, she worried her dad would get in the way somehow. Liz was a little preoccupied with Raymond’s intentions for this ‘ice cream’ trip, and how to make it seem normal, and what her dad would think. She managed to get some work done, and break time snuck up on her. Raymond appeared by her desk all of a sudden.

“All set?” Red said.

“Oh! Yep. Thanks.” Liz said, then she stood up and grabbed her purse.

“You don’t need your purse.” He said.

Liz put her purse down.

“I’ll pay for the ice cream…” He clarified, trying to make their cover story convincing.

“Okay. Thank you.” She said.

Red nodded and led Lizzie out of the office, and they went to his car; they got in and he started the engine. She finally spoke.

“Isn’t this too obvious?” Liz asked worriedly.

“No, sweetheart. We’ve had breaks together before.” Red said as he drove out of the parking lot.

“Once or twice.” She said.

“It’ll be fine. I just wanted to have some time alone with you, and we agreed that it would be obvious if I worked late again.” He said.

“Okay. Did you tell my dad?” She said.

“I did, actually, he was fine with it. He didn’t suspect anything.” He said.

Liz let out a breath in relief.

“Okay. Where are we going, anyway?” She said.

“Well, we can pull into this little park area here.” He said, then he proceeded to park in the empty gravel lot under some large shade trees.

Red turned the car off and looked at Lizzie. He took his seatbelt off and she did the same.

“We don’t have to…you know…I just wanted to be alone with you. I thought about you a lot last night…you were driving me crazy, and I couldn’t sleep.” Red said.

Lizzie smiled and giggled slightly.

“I had the same problem last night. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Liz said.

Lizzie grasped his hand and held it, then she leaned in for a kiss, so he kissed her. She hummed softly in pleasure.

“Mm. I missed you, Raymond.” Liz purred.

“I missed you too, sweetheart.” Red said quietly.

“You smell so good. And you look extra sexy in that suit.” She said.

“Oh, you like that?” He said amusedly.

“Hell yeah.” She said.

Red chuckled; he felt very flattered. Lizzie’s hand went to his inner thigh and gradually made its way up to his bulge. She rubbed him until he was semi-erect, then she unzipped his trousers. Lizzie was trying to get into his pants, so Red pushed his seat back; she was then able to put her hand into his underwear and take his cock out. Liz revelled in the sight of Raymond’s member in her hand as she stroked it, growing and getting rock hard. She loved the feel of him and the breathy moans he made in pleasure. He bucked his hips, thrusting into her grasp.

“Ohh Lizzie…” Red groaned.

Liz whimpered excitedly and then leaned over to take him into her mouth.

“ _Oh_ god. Baby…that feels…” Red said haltingly as she repeatedly went over the extra sensitive head of his cock. Words failed him, so he just put his hand into her hair and breathed.

Liz was thrilled that she was giving Raymond such pleasure. She was also getting immense pleasure and gratification. She was extremely aroused, and she lustfully sucked his tip, tasting his fluid as she elicited it. Red was getting closer to the edge; Lizzie’s tongue went over his tip, rubbing it, then she sucked him, then she took him deeper and bobbed up and down quickly. He reached the point of no return when she moved fast and tight just under the head of his cock.

“Fuck…I’m gonna come…” Red breathed.

“Mm!” Liz whimpered excitedly.

Liz continued her efforts, tightening her lips around that sensitive spot and stroking his shaft with her hand. She felt Raymond’s member get even harder, and it pulsated, then his semen spurted into her mouth. He groaned and gently bucked his hips, and she swallowed his load as it surged forth. She lustfully sucked and swallowed until there was nothing left. Red shuddered and caught his breath, releasing Lizzie’s hair from his grasp. She rose up and smiled while her blue eyes burned with desire. He wanted to satisfy her. He quickly put himself back into his boxers and zipped up his trousers, then he fixed his seat.

“Lift up your skirt.” Red said urgently.

Liz hoisted her shirt up above her hips, turned towards him and eagerly opened her legs.

Red reached over and pressed his fingers against Lizzie’s crotch; her cute pink and red heart panties were hot and damp from her arousal.

“Baby, you’re soaked.” Red rumbled.

“ _Yes.”_ Liz purred.

Liz moaned when she felt Raymond’s fingers go into her panties, touching her bare flesh. She was so wet, his fingers easily slipped through her folds. He pressed and gently rubbed her clit, then he nudged her opening with the tip of one finger.

“Mm! Raymond.” Liz whined.

Red loved whenever Lizzie begged for more in her own adorable way. He slid his middle finger inside, then his index finger along with it. Her silky walls hugged his fingers, tensing every now and then as he thrust in and out. Liz mewled and dug her fingernails into the seat and the inside of the passenger door. She felt full from Raymond’s two fingers and he was gliding against her walls perfectly; he added stimulation to her clit by bumping it with his thumb. Liz was almost there. Raymond kept his fingers deep inside her, pressed her front wall and wiggled his thumb on her clit. She moaned loudly as she was overwhelmed by her orgasm. Red was enthralled with the sensation of Lizzie’s opening rhythmically clamping down on his fingers. He watched her blissful face as she rode the waves of pleasure, then she sighed and relaxed. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him.

“Wow. I needed that.” Liz said giddily.

“You sure did. Poor baby.” Red said; he very slowly, gently withdrew his fingers from her.

She giggled and pulled her skirt down. Liz saw a package of wet wipes in the dashboard, so she grabbed two and handed one to Raymond. They used them to wipe their hands and Liz checked her appearance in the mirror.

“That was _some_ ice cream.” Liz said humorously.

They laughed.

“Yes. Amazing ice cream. Lizzie, let’s truly get some soft-serve ice cream at the drive-thru before we go back.” Red said.

“Do we have time?” She asked.

“I’m the boss, remember? I say we have time.” He said.

Lizzie bit her lip and smiled coyly.

“You’re such a sexy boss.” She said admiringly.

“Oh. Thank you.” He said in surprise.

After their real ice-cream snack, they returned to the office and tried to act casual as they went back to work. Liz was mortified when her dad appeared at her desk.

“I thought maybe the car broke down or something.” Sam said of her longer-than-usual absence.

Liz stared at him.

“Nope!” She said.

“Perks of knowing the boss, huh? Longer breaks. He spoils you.” Sam said lightheartedly.

“Yeah…” She said, forcing a chuckle.

“Well, back to work.” He said, then he left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that evening, Liz was in her backyard, sitting on the bench swing with Cassie. It was gorgeous weather and they enjoyed looking at the pink clouds as the sun was setting. They both felt happy yet it was bittersweet because they’d miss each other when Cassie moved away soon to attend college.

“Dad said he took you for ice cream earlier.” Cassie said amusedly.

“Yeah.” Liz said; she looked away, pretending to be very interested in a tree.

“I think…” Cassie began.

Liz’s stomach tied itself into knots and she basically stopped breathing, expecting to be outed.

“He seriously might have a crush on you. But since you have a crush on him, I guess it doesn’t weird you out.” Cassie said.

Liz slowly took a breath to calm down and she turned to her friend. Cassie obviously didn't realize that the crush had turned into a steamy secret relationship.

“No it doesn’t weird me out. I know this might weird _you_ out, but...I think it’s _adorable_.” Liz said.

Cassie chuckled.

“Yeah, that kinda weirds me out.” She said humorously.

They sat silently for several long moments, just swinging on the bench.

“If he wasn’t my dad, and you two had crushes on each other…It might be kinda cute. I mean, you get along, and even though you have a big age difference, it’s not like he’s eighty years old or something.” Cassie said.

Liz cracked up laughing.

“Far from it.” Liz said; Raymond was still young, super hot and fit…damn, he was fine.

Liz decided to change the subject and tease Cassie.

“You don’t have a crush on _my_ dad, do you? You gave him cookies.” Liz joked.

“Oh my god. No. I love your dad, but not in that way!” Cassie said embarrassedly, and they both laughed again.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Excuses

As much as Liz loved spending time with her dad, she was eager for him to leave for his business trip so she could have Raymond over. Sunday finally arrived and her dad was ready to head out.

“You didn’t forget anything?” Liz asked.

“No, I followed the packing list you made me.” Sam said.

“Awesome. Have a good trip, Dad.” Liz said.

“I will, Butterball. Enjoy the peace and quiet. And be good.” Sam said as they hugged.

“I will.” She said, although she knew she was planning to be _very_ naughty.

Liz spent time tidying her room and putting her stuffed teddy bears away for when Raymond came over. She also got a bit of studying done so that she’d feel slightly less guilty. She had supper and watched TV, and she went over her plan a million times in her head. At nine-thirty that night, she decided it was time to spring into action. Liz left the house and walked next door, where she rang the doorbell. Raymond answered, but Cassie was in the background.

“Hi Lizzie, what’s up?” Red said.

“Hi. Well, I heard some creaking and a couple banging sounds…” Liz began.

“That’s freaky. You can stay here if you want.” Cassie said, almost ruining the plan.

“No no, I think it’s just the pipes, but I’m worried about a leak. I don’t want the house to flood while Dad’s away on his trip.” Liz said.

“Oh, well, I can check things out if you’d like.” Red said.

“Would you?! That would be amazing.” Liz said.

“Of course. No problem. I’ll be back later, Cass.” Red said.

“Okay. Good luck.” Cassie said.

Liz waved to her friend and then Raymond closed and locked his front door. He walked with her to her house and she let him inside. She locked the door and they looked at each other.

“Just to be clear, you don’t actually have plumbing issues, right?” Red said.

“Right.” Liz said.

They immediately gravitated towards each other and began passionately kissing. They hadn’t had any private time since earlier in the week, during their ice-cream break at work. It felt so good to be kissing, touching and holding each other again.

“I missed you.” Red said, nuzzling into her neck.

“I missed you too. How long do you think we have before Cass suspects something?” Liz said breathily.

“A long time. I have to thoroughly check _every_ pipe in the house. Could take hours…” He said mischievously.

Liz giggled slightly.

“Come to my room.” She said, then she took his hand and led him down the hallway.

Red was thrilled when Lizzie suddenly stripped her clothes off and crawled naked onto the bed. He was so mesmerized, he was just staring, but then she beckoned him with her finger. He quickly undressed and joined her on the bed, where they met in the middle and became entangled with each other. They kissed passionately and Liz moaned as she ended up underneath Raymond; he pressed his hardness against her and they rubbed together.

“You make me so horny. I wanna get wild and be loud for a change!” Liz said passionately.

“Do it.” Red said, then he rolled with Lizzie; she giggled and realized she was now on top of him.

Liz straddled Raymond and lightly clawed his chest as she humped him. She was pressing her clit on his shaft, moving up and down, making them both desperate for more. She bent forward and kissed him, and she hummed softly at the feel of his lips. Red rubbed Lizzie’s back and held her waist as they began kissing more heatedly. He pulled her down, pressing his cock against her clit, and she whimpered in pleasure. Lizzie humped him harder, and he felt his pre-ejaculate leak out, so he grabbed her hips and pulled her forward.

Liz mewled when she felt Raymond’s slippery tip glide over her clit. Her limbs quivered and she couldn’t resist going for an orgasm from the sensation. She breathed heavily and rubbed herself on the head of his cock. Raymond moaned and his grasp on her hips tightened. She abruptly orgasmed from the exquisite stimulation. Red almost came with Lizzie as she mewled intensely and shuddered on him, but he somehow managed to hold back. Her climax seemed to make her even hornier, because as soon as it finished, she moaned lustfully, arched her back and guided his cock inside her. Red groaned and swore under his breath as Lizzie roughly pushed down onto him, almost all the way. She began riding him, with her hands on his chest, and her dark hair falling into her face. She tilted her head back and he could see her flushed cheeks and the look of concentration on her face. She moaned, but he wanted her to let go and be louder.

Liz felt Raymond buck his hips, thrusting more forcefully while he held her by the hips.

“Mm!” She whimpered.

“Yeah…louder, baby…” He coaxed.

It felt foreign to Liz, to not have to worry about being caught with Raymond, but it felt amazing. They were free at this moment. They moved faster and rougher together, with her bed squeaking and the headboard tapping the wall.

“Oh, _yes!”_ Liz mewled.

Red was in ecstasy; this was just like his favourite fantasy about Lizzie.

“Good girl…that’s it…” Red encouraged.

Liz whimpered and leaned forward to hold the headboard with one hand. She used it as leverage to move faster, and they were both sweating and breathless as they got closer. She felt Raymond’s cock gliding against her g-spot and making her even wetter.

“Oh my god…” Liz said breathily.

“Yes…” Red breathed; Lizzie was getting tighter and more slippery, and he was on the brink of coming.

They almost lost their rhythm together as they neared the peak, but they were able to continue and give each other enough stimulation to reach it.

“Oh! Ray! _Ohh!”_ Liz whined.

Red thrust even faster, then they came at the same time. Liz cried out as she tipped over the edge into a rapturous orgasm while Raymond groaned and held her down on his cock. He throbbed against her tense walls as he spilled into her. Their bodies remained stiff until the intense pleasure subsided; Liz slumped forward and put her face close to Raymond’s. Her hair created a curtain around them and they smiled as they kissed. She then rose up a bit and flipped her hair to one side to cool off.

“That was amazing. This was a brilliant idea.” Red said with a silly grin.

Liz laughed delightedly.

“I agree.” She said, smirking.

She gently lifted up and felt him slip out of her.

“Mm.” She responded, enjoying the sensation.

Liz didn’t want to leave a semen stain on her sheet, so she grabbed some tissues and used them to dry herself. She put them inside some other tissues and placed them in the wastebasket, then she laid down beside Raymond.

“Is that a teddy bear under the dresser?” Red asked amusedly.

“Yes.” Liz admitted.

Red started laughing, and Lizzie explained.

“I thought it would be weird to have it sitting on the dresser while we were having sex.” She said giddily.

“It’s pretty weird seeing it peeking out from _underneath_ the dresser.” He said humorously.

Liz laughed.

“Look at the poor thing. It’s squished.” Red said, and Lizzie couldn’t stop laughing.

She went and freed the teddy bear from the confines under the dresser and dusted it off. She placed it back on top of the dresser.

“There.” She said, wiping away tears of laughter.

Liz returned to bed and snuggled up to Raymond. It felt so nice, she was in heaven. This was the first time they could cuddle together. They’d always been in a rush to avoid getting caught. Red was also relishing this wonderful intimacy with Lizzie. She was in his arms, nestled against him, and they could relax. He kissed her on the head and closed his eyes. Before they knew it, they were waking up after an unintended nap. Liz sprang up and looked at the clock.

“It’s almost midnight! You’ve been here for over two hours. What about Cassie?!” Liz said in a frazzled state, getting dressed.

Red rubbed his face and got out of bed, then he pulled his boxers and pants on in one quick motion.

“It’s alright, don’t panic. I’ll say I thought we found a leak so I had to wait and see what happened. It turned out to be condensation.” Red said, finding and putting his socks on.

“Oh, you’re a genius. Thank you.” Liz said, then she bent down and interrupted his shoe-tying to kiss him.

Red chuckled and finished tying his shoes, then he put his t-shirt back on. Lizzie was running a brush through her hair, worrying about her appearance for no reason. He went up behind her and hugged her. She stopped fussing and relaxed.

“It’s fine, sweetheart,” Red said, then he kissed her cheek, “I hope you have a good night. I’ll see you at work tomorrow, after school.”

“Okay. Have a good night too, Raymond. Say hi to Cass for me, if she’s still awake.” Liz said.

“I will. Night, baby.” He said softly, then he kissed her cheek again.

“Night.” She said.

Raymond smiled at her and then he let himself out of the house. Liz went to the door and locked it, and she hoped Cassie would buy the plumbing story. Red went into his house and Cassie came out of her room, where she was reading by lamplight.

“How’d it go? It took forever.” Cassie said.

“Fine. There weren’t any problems. We thought there was a leak, because there were a couple droplets of water on the floor in the basement, so we waited a long time to see what happened. I tried running the water and it didn’t change anything. It turned out to be condensation.” Red said plausibly.

“Hm. Okay.” Cassie said.

Red was immensely relieved.

“I’m sure she appreciated it. You were her ‘knight in shining armour’.” She added with a smirk.

Red was not relieved anymore.

“Uh, yes…” He said.

Cassie could tell how smitten her dad was with Liz, and vice versa, but she didn’t really want to discuss it in detail, so she dropped the issue for now. She smiled and nodded.

“Well, I’m off to bed. Have a good sleep, Daddy.” Cassie said.

“Okay. You too, sweetie. Nighty night.” Red said softly.

She smiled and went to her room, then she closed the door and he saw the lamplight go off. He felt bad for lying to his daughter, but he didn’t want to come across as weird for being with her best friend. He wasn’t sure how badly she would take it, or how it would affect their relationship or her friendship with Lizzie. Red sighed and went to bed.

Liz couldn’t sleep for a long time after Raymond left. She was happy and excited they got to spend a little bit more time together than usual, but she was also worried about whether it was too obvious to Cassie. She knew they both had crushes on each other and it wouldn’t be too far a stretch of the imagination to think they hooked up while they were alone together. Cassie seemed to be warming up to the idea, as far as Liz could tell, but she didn’t think everyone was ready to hear about their full-blown relationship. Especially not her dad. Oh, god. What would her dad think? Liz groaned and got out of bed to watch TV for a while.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Liz and Cassie were sitting in the cafeteria together, having lunch. Cassie reached into her lunch bag and smirked as she pulled something out; it was hidden in her hand, and Liz was puzzled.

“Guess what I have this time.” Cassie said.

“Um…I have no idea.” Liz said.

“ _This_ time, my dad sent you a chocolate truffle.” Cassie said, placing the wrapped chocolate ball on the table in front of Liz.

“Wow, is he trying to fatten me up or something?” Liz said humorously.

“I dunno, but I think he’s enjoying doting on you. I hope it’s not making you uncomfortable. I could talk to him about it, if you want.” Cassie said; it was embarrassing how much her dad was trying to woo Liz.

“No! No, I like it. It’s sweet of him. I’ll thank him later at work.” Liz said, gazing adoringly at the little treat.

Liz studied Cassie as they both ate their chocolates—Raymond had included one for Cassie, of course. When they finished, Liz sighed.

“I hope it’s not…making _you_ uncomfortable. I feel bad about that.” Liz said.

“Well, it’s a little…unusual, maybe…but I’m okay. He seems happy.” Cassie said.

Liz smiled broadly, which made Cassie chuckle.

“I think _you’re_ happy, too.” Cassie added.

Liz blushed and she shyly gave the slightest of nods.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When the school day finished, Liz and Cassie went outside to catch the bus. Liz was shocked to see Raymond waiting in his car; he waved them over.

“Hi girls. I’m on break, and I decided to drive you home. Lizzie, I’ll drive you to work on my way back to the office.” Red said.

“Okay, thanks!” Liz said.

“Awesome, thanks.” Cassie said.

Liz let Cassie get into the passenger seat because she didn’t want to be obvious.

“Thanks for the chocolate, Raymond.” Liz said happily.

“Oh you’re welcome, sweetheart.” Red said, then he felt embarrassed for calling her that.

Things were quiet for a little while, until he decided to come up with an excuse to see Lizzie later.

“So, Lizzie…you said your car made a funny noise the other day. I could look at it after work.” Red said.

Liz took a moment to catch on, since she hadn’t had any car troubles.

“Oh, that would be great. Thank you.” Liz said.

“You’re turning into quite the handyman, Dad.” Cassie said amusedly.

They all chuckled.

“Yes…” He said.

When Red pulled up out front of their houses, Cassie said bye to him and Lizzie and went into the house.

“I won’t be long. I’ll just go change.” Liz said, then she took off into her house.

While he was waiting, he was rethinking his plan. He realized it was a terrible idea; he’d be stuck out in the driveway examining her car instead of inside the house, making love with her. Lizzie came back and got into the passenger seat, then they started the drive to the office.

“I just realized your car is a terrible excuse.” Red said.

“Why?” Liz asked amusedly.

“I’ll have to actually be in your driveway, checking out the car so that Cassie can see me from the front windows. We won’t have any private time.” He said.

“Sure we will. You can either fix the problem really fast, or discover there’s nothing wrong, and I’ll invite you in afterwards.” She said; she put her hand on his bicep and caressed it.

Red glanced at Lizzie.

“Isn’t that a bit too obvious?” Red said.

“I don’t know, but…I’m getting less worried about that. Sort of.” Liz said.

“Really?” Red asked.

“Yeah. I’m still worried about what my dad will think, and people at work…but Cassie seems to be warming up to the idea.” She said.

“She knows?!” He said worriedly.

“No! But she knows we really like each other. She’s noticed that you pay a lot of attention to me, that we have crushes on each other… _and_ she’s noticed you’re happy. I’m happy, too.” She said.

“She’s always been very observant.” He said with a mixture of pride and worry.

They pulled into the office parking lot and Red turned the car off. They looked at each other.

“So, since Cassie already suspects us, your dad’s away, _and_ coworkers won’t be there…do I still have to pretend to fix your car later?” Red said.

“Umm…probably not.” Liz said, shrugging.

“Hm. I’ll think about it while we work.” He said.

“Okay.” She giggled.

They went into the office together and although the other workers noticed they were coming in together, they didn’t give them any weird looks or questions.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At five o’clock, after other employees left, Liz was still working as she always did. Raymond approached her desk.

“How about you go home early today, sweetheart. We can leave now.” Red said.

“Oh, but…I don’t want any special treatment.” Liz said.

Red smirked; Lizzie was a good worker.

“Aren’t you almost finished anyway?” He asked.

“I just have to input a few more things. I won’t be long.” She said.

“Alright.” He said softly, then he went back to his office to sit in his comfy chair.

About eight minutes later, Lizzie knocked on the doorframe of his office, capturing his attention.

“I’m all done!” She said proudly.

“Okay, Lizzie. Excellent work. Let’s head out.” He said.

(To Be Continued…)


	6. Pushing Their Luck

Red drove Lizzie home and parked in his driveway, then they walked over to her car in her driveway. They both wanted to just skip the excuse about inspecting her car.

“We could probably just go inside…” Liz said.

“Hm.” Red responded as he considered it.

He then noticed movement and saw Cassie in the front window of his house. He felt guilty again for lying to her; if he and Lizzie went into her house now, Cassie would see that the car trouble was a lie. He waved to his daughter in the window and lifted the hood of Lizzie’s car. Red gave it a basic inspection. Liz leaned closer to Raymond, under the hood of the car as it was propped up. She smiled and glanced between him and the inner workings of the car.

“Do you know what you’re looking at?” Liz asked playfully.

“Not really.” Red admitted, and they chuckled.

“Me neither. Let’s just pretend something needed tightening and you fixed it.” She said.

“Alright.” He said.

They stepped away and Red closed the hood, then he noticed Cassie was no longer in the window. He followed Lizzie into her house and they took their shoes off; he took his jacket and tie off to get comfortable.

“Want to eat something with me? I’ll heat up a frozen pizza.” Liz said.

“Sure, sounds good. Thanks.” Red said.

Liz nodded happily and they walked into the kitchen, where she unwrapped the frozen pizza. She could sense Raymond watching her every move, so she looked at him. He gazed adoringly at her.

“This is nice…doing something different together—not that I don’t enjoy ravishing each other every chance we get!” Red said.

Liz laughed.

“Same here.” She said, smiling.

Liz put the pizza in the oven and turned the timer on.

“How about we watch TV while we wait.” She said.

“Great.” He said.

Liz was excited as she and Raymond sat on the couch. She picked up the remote and turned the TV on, then she moved closer and leaned against him. He put his arm around her and she couldn’t stop smiling. They were getting a feel for how it might be if they had a more serious, domestic relationship, and it felt wonderful. Liz felt cozy and relaxed with Raymond; she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. She dozed off until the timer beeped for the frozen pizza.

“Oh, sorry. I fell asleep on you.” Liz said in surprise.

“Don’t apologize, sweetheart.” Red said, smiling.

She smiled at him and went to get the pizza; Raymond came up beside her and grabbed some napkins and glasses. They went back into the living room with their plates of pizza and glasses of water, and they had fun watching a spooky movie about a haunted house. After the movie ended, Liz and Raymond put their dishes in the dishwasher and they each washed up in the bathroom. It was now almost time for bed, and Red noticed the hopeful look in Lizzie’s eyes as she gazed at him in the hallway near her bedroom.

“I wish you could stay the night…” Liz said softly.

Red wished the same thing; he considered the situation for several moments.

“Well…perhaps I could.” Red said, although he was still nervous about the idea.

“Really?” She asked.

“I don’t know. Should I? You said Cassie noticed how we feel about each other. I got the same impression last night after ‘checking your pipes’.” He said wryly.

Liz smirked.

“I think she pretty much knows. She just doesn’t know we’ve already been…intimate.” She said.

“Hm. So…tonight could be our ‘first time’? If I stay overnight, Cassie will know for sure. We’ll be outed, at least to her. Are we ready for that?” He said.

“I dunno. Are _you_ ready?” She said.

“I don’t know exactly, but it’s tiring being so cautious and having to come up with excuses all the time.” He said.

They looked at each other and pondered their options.

Liz felt like Cassie would understand that this was inevitable. She and Raymond had such strong chemistry and feelings for each other, it was the next step in their relationship. It was a risk, but she was willing to take it. Red was very hesitant about being so obvious and outing his relationship; his daughter could really freak out about it and disown both him and Lizzie. He sighed heavily.

“If I stay over, could I see what Cassie’s reaction is before telling her the truth? If she seems freaked out when I get home in the morning…I could always just say I dozed off on the couch, right?” Red said.

“Yeah, you can do that. I think it will come out eventually, but it doesn’t have to be right now. Although, personally, I believe Cass will have it all figured out by tomorrow morning. She wouldn’t buy the dozing off on the couch story.” Liz said.

“You’re probably right.” He said wryly.

Liz smirked and leaned against the wall.

“So, um…are you coming to bed…?” She asked.

Red studied Lizzie, with her flirtatious smile and admiring eyes, and he came to a decision.

“Yes.” He said.

“You’re sure?” She asked.

Red ushered Lizzie towards her bedroom and patted her butt.

“Yeah, come on, before I change my mind.” He joked, and she giggled.

Liz turned her lamp on and lifted her blouse off; she loved how Raymond’s eyes raked over her from head to toe. He watched her take her skirt off while he unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. She smiled at him as he took his undershirt off, and she appreciatively surveyed his arms, chest and abdomen. Red was pleased with how Lizzie was responding to him; she bit her lip excitedly and giggled.

“You’re totally hot.” Liz said.

Red chuckled and felt very flattered.

“Thanks, Lizzie. So are you. You’re gorgeous.” Red said.

"Thank you.” She said happily.

When they were naked, they hesitated for a few awkward moments before getting into bed. It seemed weird because this was the first time they’d be spending the whole night together. They got comfy on their sides, facing each other.

“Should I text Cassie to let her know I’m staying here? I don’t really know what to do.” Red said.

“I don’t know what to do either. She knows you’re here, but it might be good to tell her. You could get it over with now instead of in the morning.” Liz said.

Red cringed.

“No, I’d rather tell her face to face. I’ll just wait until I see her early in the morning.” He said.

“Okay. I can talk to her _with_ you, if that would help.” She said.

“I’ll handle it, Lizzie, and take the brunt of it. You’ll have to see her at school tomorrow. Be prepared for either the cold shoulder or a big argument tomorrow.” He said.

“I think it’ll be okay.” She said.

Liz smiled and closed her eyes when Raymond caressed her cheek. She felt his lips softly connect with hers, so she kissed him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cassie was getting ready for bed and she wondered if her dad would be back soon, but she kind of figured he wouldn’t be. Something told her he and Liz were either discussing or acting on their mutual feelings. Or both. Cassie didn’t really want to think about it, but she believed whatever they were doing next door, it was sexual. Her dad had been wooing Liz; he was a charmer and Liz had said he was a “DILF”. Cassie sighed and shook her head wryly, then she got into bed. She wondered how awkward tomorrow was going to be.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz was gazing at Raymond, caressing his clean-shaven cheek, jaw and chin. She still found it hard to believe she was touching him like this, and naked in bed with him. This was her best friend’s dad. She ran her fingers through his hair and then giggled.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this. We’re gonna spend _all_ night together for the first time!” Liz said.

“Yes, sweetheart. It’s amazing.” Red said happily.

They kissed again, but they were feeling tired.

“Raymond…Can you hold me?” She said softly.

“Of course.” He said.

Liz smiled and turned around, then she backed into Raymond. He spooned with her and lovingly put his arm around her. She felt warm, cozy and relaxed. His hand adoringly covered her breast while he kissed behind her ear. Raymond rubbed her tummy and held her strongly around her waist. They both sighed contentedly and closed their eyes; Red felt Lizzie reach for the lamp and turn it off, then she clasped his hand, interlacing their fingers. It was such a sweet gesture, he kissed her on the head again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the morning, Liz awoke when Raymond got on top of her and kissed her. She smiled and opened her eyes; this was best way to wake up, _ever_.

“Mm, hi.” Liz purred.

“Hi, baby. We’ve got a bit of time before I have to go…” Red said flirtatiously.

Liz felt Raymond’s semi-erection pressing back and forth on her clit as he teasingly swayed side to side.

“Mmm. Yeah.” She moaned, spreading her legs wider.

“You like that?” He rumbled lustfully; he was becoming fully hard.

“Yes!” She mewled quietly.

Liz was extremely aroused and so was Raymond; she was ready for him to enter her, but his phone chimed with a text message. They looked at each other and went still. Red reluctantly reached over and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He read the message from Cassie: _Dad, wasn’t sure if you set your alarm. Got work today._

“It’s a reminder from Cassie that I have work…and you have school today, too…” Red said guiltily.

Lizzie pouted and ground her hips against him.

“We’ve got time.” She whined.

Red closed his eyes and took a breath as Lizzie continued distracting him from his responsibilities. She felt so damn good.

“I should…go and talk to her…” Red said weakly.

Liz was incredibly horny and she felt like her persuasion was working. She kept humping Raymond.

“Please, Raymond? I want a quickie before school.” Liz purred.

Red felt dirty, yet _very_ turned on by this.

“God, you’re naughty.” He said in surprise and slight approval.

“Yeah.” She said breathily.

“Alright.” He agreed, then he urgently positioned himself and thrust into her.

Liz moaned in gratification as she got what she wanted. She brought her knees up higher and held onto Raymond’s shoulders as he thrust quickly. Red felt Lizzie getting wetter, but he was going faster than usual.

“Is this too fast, baby?” Red asked, out of breath.

“No, keep going.” Liz said.

Liz was wet and their fluids were creating the perfect lubrication, so Raymond’s fast thrusting felt amazing. She was getting almost constant stimulation, plus she was thrilled by how he was striving to make them both come. Red was driving into Lizzie’s slick walls, rapidly heading for the peak; she was whimpering and breathless, with a look of ecstasy on her face.

“Naughty girl…fucking your boss…before school…” Red said breathlessly.

“Mm!” Liz whimpered excitedly.

This talk obviously turned Lizzie on.

“You like having your boss’s cock in you…?” He said lustfully.

“Y-yes!” She mewled.

Red groaned and thrust harder.

“Ohh fuck…Lizzie…” Red breathed.

Liz just panted; she was beyond words. She tensed up and cried out with a mind-blowing orgasm; Raymond grunted and thrust deep a few times, then he moaned breathily and stayed still as he came. Red felt like his orgasm lasted a very long time, then he finally relaxed as the relief set in. He put his face into Lizzie’s hair and caught his breath. He felt her shudder and she made a cute little sound as she experienced another wave of pleasure. Red looked at Lizzie.

“You’re adorable.” Red said.

“Thanks.” Liz giggled.

Red waited to make sure Lizzie was finished and satisfied, then he withdrew from her and got up.

“I hate rushing off like this, but I need to talk to Cass before we head out to work and school. I’m sorry.” He said, starting to throw his clothes on.

“It’s okay. I know. I have to get ready for school too. This was amazing, Raymond. I loved having you stay over! I hope we can do it again soon.” She said.

“Me too, Lizzie.” He said.

Once Red was dressed and Liz was in her housecoat, they quickly embraced and kissed.

“Good luck with Cassie. I hope she’ll be okay. And I’ll see you at work later.” Liz said.

“Thanks. Good luck, too. See you later, baby.” Red said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red cringed slightly as he stepped into his house. Cassie heard the door and came out from the hallway, in the middle of combing her damp hair.

“Hi.” Cassie said.

“Hi…” Red said.

“Um…well, this is awkward, but…I know you and Liz really like each other…a _lot_. I’m assuming last night was…uh…that it had something to do with that.” She said.

“Yes.” He said.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

“Okay.” Cassie said.

Red felt so guilty, he didn’t quite process what she said, so he began trying to explain.

“I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, Cass, I didn’t plan for any of this to happen, with your best friend, and with someone so much younger. I know it’s kind of weird, but we—” Red rambled nervously.

“Dad.” Cassie interrupted.

“What.” He said.

“It’s okay.” She said, smiling slightly.

“Really?” He asked skeptically.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s a bit…maybe not _typical_ …but I love seeing you more happy. I love you, and I love her. I know she’s crazy about you. I don’t know how her dad is going to react, but I’m okay with it, as long as Liz doesn’t try to be a mom to me.” She said.

Red chuckled with relief.

“I don’t think Lizzie will try to be a mom to you.” He said amusedly.

“Good.” She said, smirking.

“Thank you, sweetie. You’re being amazing about this, and I appreciate it. I love you.” He said.

“Love you too. Now, we have to get cracking or we’re gonna be late.” She said.

“Right.” He said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz walked up to the bus stop and stood a good distance away from Cassie at first. They made eye contact and Liz blushed a little.

“Liz, it’s fine. Really. I don’t hate you. You can stand closer to me.” Cassie said.

Liz timidly stepped closer.

“So he told you…?” Liz said discreetly, glancing around at the other students who were waiting for the bus.

“I assumed, and he confirmed. And I told him I’m okay with it. It’s nice to see him so happy. I’m not going to tell anyone, so you don’t have to worry about that.” Cassie said quietly.

Liz took a deep breath.

“What did I do to deserve you as a friend?” Liz said wryly.

“I dunno.” Cassie joked, and they both laughed.

(To Be Continued…)


	7. Throwing Caution to the Wind

The school day went okay, despite Liz still feeling a bit guilty and awkward around Cassie. She didn’t think she’d take it so well if their roles were reversed and Cassie was sleeping with her dad. Cass was amazing; she had a deep understanding of people, their feelings and behaviour. Liz supposed that’s why she was going to take psychology at the university. They rode the bus home together and stopped on the sidewalk in front of Liz’s house.

“So you’re off to work now…Do you and Dad have plans for tonight? It’s okay if you do. If I had a secret boyfriend and my dad was away on a business trip, I’d make the most of my time, too.” Cassie said.

Liz blushed a little.

“Um…not sure yet, but maybe. As long as you don’t mind.” Liz said shyly.

“I don’t mind. I get the house to myself while Dad’s at your place.” Cassie said.

Liz gave her a shy smile.

“Okay. Are you done studying? I’m ready for finals.” Liz said.

“Yep. We’ll do fine. Then we can just hang out and laze around until I have to move away.” Cassie said.

“Yeah.” Liz said.

Liz grabbed her and hugged her tightly for a few moments.

“I better get ready for work. See ya!” Liz said.

“See ya!” Cassie said, and they went into their houses.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz arrived at the office and said hi to her co-workers; she turned the computer on and put her purse under the desk. As she was waiting for the computer to start up, she surveyed her desk and noticed a small sticky note with a heart on it. She immediately smiled and knew it was from Raymond. Liz picked up the sticky note and excitedly walked to Raymond’s office; the door was open and he was free, so she went in. He looked up and smiled at her.

“Hello, Lizzie.” Red said.

“Hi, Raymond.” Liz said.

Liz went around the desk and stood beside him; she leaned close and stuck the heart note on the paper that was in front of him.

“Thanks for this.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” He said.

Liz glanced around to make sure no one was near his doorway, then she quickly stole a kiss. Raymond chuckled amusedly.

“Oh, you’re a very naughty girl.” Red said quietly.

Liz snickered and walked out of his office. She sat at her desk and tried to stop smiling, but it was difficult. She checked her emails and got a nice update from her dad. He said his trip was going well and he attached a conference selfie. Liz smiled and sent him a reply, but of course she omitted the parts about her and Raymond. She wasn’t ready to tell him, especially via email.

Red was going over accounts and stocks when Lizzie appeared in his doorway again; previously, she never had any reason to come to his office, but now she could hardly keep away. He smiled as she approached him.

“Yes, Lizzie?” Red said.

“I got an email from my dad. He said it’s going well, and he sent me a picture of him at the conference.” Liz said.

“That’s good.” He said.

Lizzie nodded and then loitered near his desk, which amused him. He chuckled a little and waited for the real reason she was there. She glanced around cautiously and came closer to him.

“This morning was amazing…” She purred softly.

Red leaned back and smoothed his tie in a slightly smug fashion.

“It was.” He agreed suavely.

Liz wanted to sit in Raymond’s lap and make out with him; she began fantasizing about it.

“…How did it go with Cassie?” Red asked.

“Totally fine! She’s awesome.” Liz said.

“Great. Yes, she is.” He said proudly.

“She said it’s okay if you stay over again tonight.” She said quietly.

“Hm. That sounds nice. Do you want me to?” He said.

“Of course.” She giggled.

“Well then, it’s a date.” He said.

They smiled at each other. Liz was suddenly reminded that he was her boss and she wasn’t doing anything during her shift.

“I guess I should get some work done.” She said wryly.

“Yes please.” He said humorously.

Lizzie cutely smirked and left his office. Red started thinking about cuddling with her on her couch later, kissing her, being in bed with her. He vividly recalled holding her last night and then screwing her in the morning because she wanted a quickie before school. He never expected to be having a steamy relationship with a horny eighteen-year-old. Nor did he expect to be in a relationship with Lizzie, his daughter’s best friend. He thought about how all of this started late one night in his kitchen, when they flirted over her cookie dough ice cream snack. Red was lost in thought about Lizzie; how she looked naked, the sounds she made in pleasure, how she felt, how badly she wanted him. He felt a stirring in his trousers and had to distract himself by getting back to work.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz busily filled in spreadsheets with figures and updated the employee schedules. The shift was going by quickly, and she realized it was almost time for her break. She thought about the time she and Raymond pleasured each other in his car during a break. She also thought about their brief but extremely satisfying romp in the morning. She wanted a repeat performance of both sessions. Liz got up and went into Raymond’s office, where he was reading. She smirked and went around to his side of the desk, then she leaned close.

“It’s break time, and I wanna fuck you in your car…” She purred quietly in his ear.

“Oh, uh…Wow.” He said, pleasantly surprised.

Liz glanced around and then reached reached down to cup his bulge.

“I want to get in your lap in the driver’s seat and ride your big, hard cock…” She said in a hushed voice while lightly pressing and rubbing his manhood.

Red was a little stunned; Lizzie smiled mischievously while she waited for his response.

“Uh…You can definitely do that.” Red said.

“Good.” Liz said eagerly, stepping away from him.

“Okay…well…let’s go.” He said dazedly.

Red cleared his throat and stood up, then he made sure to adjust the front of his trousers before they left together. He and Lizzie got into his car and he drove to the city park area where they’d had a tryst before. He left the air conditioning running because it was a hot day. They took their seatbelts off and looked at each other.

“What was it you wanted to do, again? Remind me.” Red said playfully.

Liz giggled and pulled her skirt up; she turned towards him and opened her legs so he could see she wasn’t wearing any panties. His expression turned to shock and then pure lust.

“I want your cock inside me…” Liz purred as she began playing with herself.

“My goodness… _Lizzie_ …” He said, surprised by her naughtiness and horniness.

“I can’t get enough of you.” She said, blushing; she couldn’t help how much she wanted him, but she worried it might be too much for him.

To her surprise and pleasure, Raymond swiftly undid his belt and trousers, then he adjusted his seat backwards. He pulled down his pants and underwear, and his cock stood to attention.

“I can’t get enough of you either. This is what you do to me.” Red said, grasping his erection.

“Oh god…” Liz breathed lustfully.

Liz urgently reached into her purse and snatched a tube of lubricant—she came prepared—and she slicked it on her intimate flesh. Red watched raptly as Lizzie’s finger applied the lube between her inner lips, rubbing her opening. She then moved towards him and carefully straddled him. Liz felt the cold air conditioning on her ass, but she didn’t care; she was too wrapped up in being on top of Raymond. She humped him, gliding smoothly against his shaft with the lubricant. They breathed heavier and Raymond’s hands squeezed her butt cheeks. Liz reached down between their bodies and guided his tip into her opening. She groaned as he easily slid deep inside her.

“Mmm Raymond…” Liz moaned breathily.

“Ohh yes, baby…” Red breathed.

Liz gazed down into Raymond’s seductive green eyes, which were hooded with lust. She kissed his irresistible lips while he rubbed her back and hips, then she began moving up and down as best she could in this small space. Red watched Lizzie’s ocean-blue eyes close in concentration as she tried to find the perfect rhythm. Her cheeks were rosy and her glossy pouty lips were parted, with shallow breaths and tiny whimpers escaping. Her snug walls were slipping up and down his cock because of the lube, and it felt exquisite to both of them. Red held Lizzie’s hips and thighs as she rode him, and he could feel her quivering.

“Oh…it feels so good…mm!” Liz said as she moved faster.

“… _Yes_ …” Red said.

Lizzie started getting wilder and pushing herself down, taking him deep and hard. He wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate.

“Easy, baby…slow down…you’re gonna make me come…” Red said intensely.

This seemed to have the opposite effect; Lizzie mewled excitedly and went faster. Indeed, Liz was thrilled by how close Raymond was to coming; she eagerly awaited it. It helped drive her to the brink. The car rocked slightly with their movements and the driver’s side windows were fogging up. They were breathless and nearing the peak. Raymond’s breath caught, then he groaned and bucked his hips as he started coming. Liz watched him and frantically pushed down onto his rigid cock a few more times; the thrill and the extra-slippery sensation from his semen made her cry out loudly as she orgasmed. It was almost a sob as her body tensed up the blissful waves took over. Red added to their pleasure by bucking his hips again; he shuddered as the last of his semen spilled into Lizzie. She was still clutching him and the seat for several long moments, then she relaxed. They both had to catch their breath and recuperate for a minute.

Liz didn’t want this to end, so she stayed on Raymond and kissed him. She brushed her lips along his cheek and breathed in his aftershave. She moaned softly and wriggled on him, revelling in the feel of him still inside her. Red reached up and swiped Lizzie’s hair away from her face. He wanted to stay like this for a while, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they were caught in this public place.

“Sorry sweetheart, but we should make ourselves presentable. We don’t want to be caught like this.” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz agreed.

She gently and rather awkwardly got off him, then he helped guide her over to her side. They both chuckled as she gracelessly slumped almost sideways into the passenger seat. Liz put some tissues between her legs and took out a pair of panties from her purse. She put them on; she’d remove the wad of tissues when she got back to the office.

“You were _very_ prepared.” Red noted, now doing his belt up.

“Yep!” Liz said, pulling her skirt down.

Red fixed his seat and adjusted the air conditioning to de-fog the windows. They used wet wipes to clean their hands and then Liz fixed her hair in the mirror.

“Shall we get something from the drive-thru before we head back?” Red suggested.

“Sure, if it’s okay. Well, you’re the boss, so I guess it’s okay.” Liz said.

Red chuckled.

“Indeed. Let’s get a bite to eat.” He said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Back at the office, Liz and Raymond walked in together with their drinks from the drive-thru; they went their separate ways. Liz put her purse and drink down, then she walked to the women’s washroom. She was walking a bit funny from the sex plus the wad of tissues in her underwear. She hoped nobody noticed. When she came out of the washroom, she ran into Jane, the IT worker, and she seemed to give her a weird look, but it was subtle. Liz went to her desk and had a hard time concentrating because she was worried about her reputation, as well as Raymond’s. They should’ve been more careful, she supposed, but sneaking around and lying were so exhausting. They were both getting tired of the secrecy.

After work, Red stayed so that he could leave with Lizzie at 5:30. They went home and parked in their side-by-side driveways, then they approached one another.

“Wanna stay over again?” Liz asked.

“Absolutely. This time, I’ll just pop in to see Cass first, okay? I’ll be right there.” Red said.

“Okay. Say hi for me.” She said.

He nodded, then they went into their houses.

“Hi sweetie, I’m back. How’s everything?” Red said to Cassie as she sat on the couch.

“Hi, I’m good. I’m finished studying, so I’m just relaxing. Are you gonna stay over there?” Cassie said.

“Well…if it’s okay with you…” He said.

“It’s fine, Dad. But I appreciate you checking with me. I love you.” She said.

“Love you too. Very much. Are you sure you won’t be too bored without your old dad here?” He said.

Cassie laughed.

“You’re not old, and no, I won’t be too bored. I’m gonna zone out on reality shows and then go to bed. No classes tomorrow! Yay!” She said.

“Oh, that’s right, I almost forgot. Well, enjoy staying up late. Lizzie says hi.” He said.

“Hi Lizzie.” She said, smiling.

Red went over to Cassie and gave her a hug and kiss on the head.

“Have a good night. I’ll see you in the morning.” He said.

“Okay. You too, Dad.” She said.

Red went into his bedroom and grabbed a few fresh clothes, then he left and locked the door behind him. He walked across the front lawns and knocked before entering Lizzie’s house. He shut and locked the door.

“Cassie is still okay with this?” Liz asked as she approached Raymond.

“Yes, she’s cozy watching reality TV and she’s going to stay up late because classes are done. She says hi back.” He said.

“Aww. She’s so nice. Let’s be cozy, too.” She said, then she led him into the living room.

Red put his clean clothes on the armchair and sat beside Lizzie; she was now in her pyjama tank top and shorts. She snuggled up to his side and rested on him as they started flipping channels. This was a routine they could get used to. Lots of sex, cuddling and domestic bliss. After watching TV for quite a while, Red left his clothes on the armchair for tomorrow morning, and he and Lizzie got ready for bed. They both washed up; Lizzie had a spare toothbrush he’d been using, which was sweet of her. They went into her room, got naked and slid under the blankets together.

“Um, Raymond…do you think anyone was suspicious at work? After we got back, Jane gave me a funny look. I was kind of…walking funny.” Liz said shyly.

“ _Oh_. No, it’s probably nothing, sweetheart.” Red said; he was a little smug about making Lizzie waddle after sex. The thought was cute and amusing, so he smirked.

“It’s not funny. What if they know?” She said.

“No, it’s just…you’re adorable.” He said, caressing her cheek.

“Thanks. But this is serious.” She said.

“Everything will be fine, Lizzie. It’ll work out. Just try to relax and get some sleep.” He said.

Liz took a deep breath and noticed how tired she was.

“Okay. Night.” She said, yawning.

“Night, baby.” He said.

Liz rolled over and turned the lamp off, then she nestled against Raymond.

(To Be Continued…)


	8. Caught Red-Handed

Sam pulled into the driveway, home early because the conference wrapped up sooner than expected. Next door, Cassie would’ve warned Liz except she was snoring in her bedroom, sleeping in after a long night of binge-watching. Sam entered the house and his heart skipped a beat or two as he noticed Ray’s clothes on the armchair in the living room. He heard a flirtatious giggle from his daughter. His first instinct was to go charging into her bedroom, but he realized he didn’t want to see anything he couldn’t un-see later. Sam decided to announce his presence first.

“I’m back!” Sam called.

Liz and Raymond pulled apart and covered up with the blankets; there was no time for him to escape. They cringed as they heard footsteps towards the room.

“Dad?!” Liz said incredulously, and in a panic.

“The conference finished early, which is just as well. Now I know it’s true. I got an email last night saying there was something going on between you two!” Sam said.

 _Jane the IT worker!_ Liz cursed in her mind; she must’ve ratted them out after their not-so-subtle behaviour yesterday.

The startled couple just stared at Sam.

“How long has this been going on?” Sam asked, looking at Lizzie, then Ray.

“A while.” Liz said, blushing.

“Did you pressure her into this?” Sam asked.

“No.” They both said emphatically.

Sam was concerned his daughter had been seduced by Raymond, being young and impressionable, but as he took a breath, he read her expression and body language more accurately. Lizzie was on the verge of tears, and she was clutching Raymond’s hand, as if he was about to be taken away from her. Sam sighed as his heart softened towards her.

“Uh…look, clearly I’ve overreacted. I’m sorry. I was just trying to protect you. You’re my little Butterball.” Sam said.

“It’s okay, Dad. Sorry I hid it from you.” Liz said emotionally.

“I’ll…be in the kitchen. Maybe we can talk properly about this.” Sam said, then he left, closing the door behind him to give them privacy.

Red and Lizzie got out of bed and threw some clothes on; she was sullen and anxious.

“It’ll be okay, sweetheart. Come here.” Red said gently.

Lizzie stepped into his arms and hugged him.

“Do you want to keep seeing each other?” Red asked.

“Of course!” Liz said.

“Well then, we will. Lizzie look at me…I love you.” He said.

Liz felt happiness overtaking her guilt and anxiety; she stared wide-eyed at Raymond for a moment, then she kissed him.

“I love you too.” She said.

Liz held Raymond’s hand as they left the bedroom. They went into the kitchen to discuss the situation with her dad. They joined him at the dining table, and were still holding hands.

“…I didn’t want you to find out like this, Dad.” Liz said, broaching the subject.

“No…I didn’t want to find out this way, either. Were you ever going to tell me, though?” Sam said.

“Eventually. I just…I was worried you’d be upset about it, and Raymond and I would get in trouble.” She said.

Sam sighed and then looked at Raymond.

“And why didn’t _you_ tell me?” Sam asked.

Red was in the hot seat now.

“Same reason.” Red said rather timidly.

“…Well, you’re not in trouble with me. You’re probably not in trouble at work, either, because you’re the boss. However, I think you’ll need to just own it from now on instead of sneaking around. The employees figured it out, so there’s no point in keeping up the pretense.” Sam said.

Red nodded, and Lizzie leaned forward indignantly.

“What did the email say, exactly?” She asked.

“They thought I should know, as your Dad and as a supervisor, that Ray was staying late while you were there, you were taking breaks together and visiting in his office. They said it seemed like you had a secret fling going on.” Sam explained.

Liz pursed her lips and still felt angry about being ratted on. She felt Raymond comfortingly squeeze her hand, so she took a deep breath and leaned back, trying to calm down.

“That’s…understandable.” Red said.

“What about Cassie? Does she know?” Sam asked, suddenly realizing there was yet another person involved in this drama.

“She knows, and she’s okay with it. She’s been amazing, actually.” Red said.

“Oh. Well, that’s good.” Sam said.

“Dad, Raymond and I love each other, and we’re not hurting anyone. Cassie’s fine, our co-workers can deal with it, and I hope you’ll be okay with it. We’re going to keep seeing each other.” Liz said assertively.

Sam had to smirk slightly at Lizzie’s stubbornness. She was always stubborn. And she was right; it may be an unconventional relationship, but it wasn’t hurting anything.

“Alright, Butterball. I understand.” Sam said, finally backing down.

Liz was ready for a heated debate, so she felt like the wind was taken out of her sails. She had trouble processing what he said.

“You do?” Liz asked.

“Yes. As long as you’re _happy_. That’s all I care about.” Sam said.

“I’m happy.” Liz said, leaning closer to Raymond.

It was still weird seeing them display their affection, but Sam supposed he would get used to it. And he had to do so quickly, because the three of them went into the office later that day for work. As they entered the office, Sam went ahead of Liz and Raymond. Liz saw Jane the IT worker out of the corner of her eye; she touched Raymond’s sleeve.

“Raymond…” She said.

“Hm?” He responded, stopping and turning towards her.

Liz stepped closer and leaned in, planting a big kiss on Raymond’s lips. Their relationship was known, so why not flaunt it? Liz was proud to be with Raymond, and now that she knew she didn’t have to fear people’s reactions, she was going to be full-on with the public displays of affection. Especially in front of Jane, who probably tattled out of jealousy. Red was surprised by Lizzie’s kiss, but he thoroughly enjoyed it, as well as the freedom he felt. All the secrets, lies and excuses fell away, into oblivion. They could just be with each other. After the kiss, Red felt like he needed to update his staff on the situation, so he cleared his throat. Everyone was already staring at them.

“Lizzie and I are together. She’s my girlfriend. Just thought I’d…clear that up. Well, let’s get to work.” Red said.

Liz smiled happily at Raymond, and she continued smiling as she sat at her desk. Sam was in his office reviewing new contracts when Terry, the oldest employee, walked in and closed the door behind him.

“What can I do for you, Terry?” Sam asked.

Terry sat in one of the chairs and adjusted his glasses.

“This isn’t really my business, but I just wanted to see how you were dealing with your daughter’s relationship with Mr. Reddington.” Terry said.

“Honestly, it was a shock, but they’re madly in love…what can ya do? I just hope she’s happy.” Sam said.

“They seem happy, but…he’s _your_ age…” Terry said in bewilderment.

Sam chuckled.

“I’m aware of that. They say age is just a number.” Sam said.

“Hm. Only up to a point. Then it becomes relevant again when you’re as old as me.” Terry said wryly.

They laughed and Terry got up from his chair.

“I just thought I’d make sure you’re okay with it.” Terry said in a fatherly manner.

“Thanks. I’m okay with it. And everyone else better be, too. I don’t want any gossip or emails going around.” Sam said.

“Yessir. If I hear anything, I’ll let you know.” Terry said with a lazy salute.

Sam nodded.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At 5 p.m., the workers left the office except for Liz, her dad and Raymond. The two men stood at her desk, and it felt awkward.

“I could…go out somewhere later, if you two uh…wanted to spend time together.” Sam said.

 _How embarrassing_ , Liz thought. She cringed inwardly at the awkward conversation.

“Actually, I was texting with Cass earlier. I gave her the update…and she said she’d stay at Bianca’s house tonight. They haven’t hung out for a while, so she said she wanted to catch up with her anyway.” Red said.

“Aww.” Liz responded gratefully. She immediately picked up her phone and texted Cassie: _You’re the best!_ With three heart emojis.

Cassie replied with a laughing emoji and a heart.

“Okay, so…I’ll see you tomorrow, Butterball.” Sam said.

Liz stood up.

“Yeah. Thanks, Dad. Have a good night.” Liz said as they hugged.

“You too, sweetie.” Sam said.

Sam then turned to Raymond and patted his shoulder.

“Night, Ray.” Sam said.

“Night.” Red said.

Sam left the office and Liz watched Raymond sit on the edge of her desk.

“It’s been a long day. Let’s go, sweetheart.” Red said tiredly.

“Okay.” Liz said, turning her computer off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz and Raymond went to his house and they had supper together. They relaxed for a while, chatting and flipping channels, then later in the evening, Liz wanted to have a rejuvenating shower before bed. She stretched on the couch and laid back, resting her head on Raymond’s lap. She smiled up at him.

“I wanna have a shower. Would you like to join me?” Liz said.

“Yeah, that sounds lovely.” Red said.

Red petted Lizzie’s head for a few moments.

“Up we get.” He said, lifting her by the shoulders; she giggled and stood up.

Liz followed Raymond into the bathroom and they took their clothes off, leaving their business wear in piles on the floor. They surveyed each other’s nude bodies; Liz checked out Raymond’s sexy butt while he turned the shower on. He looked back at her and she bit her lip excitedly.

“Were you checking out my ass?” Red asked amusedly.

“Yes.” Liz said giddily.

They chuckled and Red stepped into the shower, then he helped Lizzie into the shower in a gentlemanly fashion. More stress melted away as the very warm water eased their muscles and refreshed their minds. They washed up and rinsed off, all the while glancing and smiling at one another. When they finished, they dried off and Liz blowdried her hair completely. Raymond found a spare packaged toothbrush and gave it to her, so they brushed their teeth side by side at the twin sinks. They then hung their towels up and collected their dirty clothes; they walked naked into the master bedroom, where they put their clothes in the hamper. Red noticed that Lizzie went to close the door out of habit. He stepped close behind her and put his hands on her waist.

“We don’t have to close it, baby. We’re alone and we don’t have to worry about anything.” Red said soothingly as he nuzzled into her hair.

Liz hummed softly and opened the door fully.

“Come to bed.” Red said quietly.

Liz giggled as Raymond ushered her to the bed; she laid down and he crawled overtop of her.

“Are you tired, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“Not anymore.” Liz said, smirking.

Raymond flashed a devilish grin.

“Good. Neither am I.” He said.

He kissed her neck and along her collarbone.

“We’ve got all the time in the world now…” Red said softly.

Red wanted to luxuriate in Lizzie now that they didn’t have to worry about interruptions or being caught. She sighed and sprawled out in a seductive pose, with her arms above her head. Lizzie was offering herself to him, to do what he wanted. She knew that whatever it was, it would feel good. Red feasted his eyes on her breasts; he caressed her right breast and watched her nipple harden at his touch. He bent down and rubbed the hard nub with his tongue. Liz was becoming very aroused by the erotic sensations she was getting. The texture and movements of Raymond’s tongue on her nipple were stimulating every erogenous nerve there. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. He adoringly addressed her other breast, then he nuzzled into her neck and lightly grazed her skin with his teeth. Liz breathed heavier; she felt Raymond move off to the side, and his hand smoothly went down her tummy. She opened her legs wider and his hand brushed over her pubic hair; the pads of his fingers delicately pressed against her sensitive flesh.

Red kissed Lizzie’s shoulder and watched her face as he very gently moved his fingers in circles. He could feel her clit becoming harder, and she’d moan softly every now and then. His cock was now throbbing, he was so aroused. Liz writhed slightly in pleasure from Raymond’s perfect touch. He was so in tune with her, he increased the speed and pressure as she needed it. Raymond started going in quick circles, then he switched to rapidly going back and forth over her clit. Liz felt her legs tremble and she was breathless as she was on the verge of climaxing. Part of her wanted to stop short of the peak so that she’d be extra horny and ravish Raymond, but most of her wanted satisfaction. She let herself get closer and then she whimpered and tensed up as she reached her orgasm. Red was thrilled and immensely gratified. He eased off on the pressure and just warmly covered Lizzie’s intimate flesh as she rode the waves of pleasure. When she settled down from it, she looked dazedly at him and smiled weakly.

“You’re amazing.” Liz said.

“Thanks. So are you.” Red said, smiling.

“Thanks.” She said, smirking.

Liz leaned closer and kissed Raymond; she ran her hand all over his chest, revelling in the feel of his warm skin and chest hair.

“Lay back.” Liz coaxed.

Raymond laid back and Liz got on all fours beside him; she put her hand on his chest and kissed his neck. He smelled so good, she playfully nipped him, making him chuckle.

“Ooh, you’re feisty.” He said.

“Mhm.” She confirmed while nuzzling her face into his neck.

Liz kissed her way down his chest and abdomen. She felt his abs tense as she brushed her lips along his skin, tickling him. She lustfully eyed his erection and gently grasped it, holding it up to her lips. Liz heard Raymond moan breathily as she began swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. She ran her tongue down his shaft and back up, then she firmly tongued the sensitive spot just under the head. Red couldn’t help gently bucking his hips as he tried to get more intense stimulation. He breathed heavier and considered begging Lizzie, but she took him into her mouth and sucked, giving him what he needed.

“Oh god…” Red breathed.

Liz was ecstatic. She was also very aroused again; she felt herself becoming wet and ready for more. Hearing, feeling and tasting Raymond, giving him pleasure, it was all thrilling. She was tempted to continue this way and to make him come in her mouth, but she also wanted the intimacy and satisfaction of intercourse. She moaned excitedly, giving him pleasurable vibrations. Red was also wanting more. He was aching to feel Lizzie’s silky wet walls around his cock, and to hear her mewling in bliss. They didn’t get the chance this morning because Sam came home.

“Baby…I want to fuck you…” Red implored.

This was music to Liz’s ears. She pulled back and gave him a few more loving licks, then she looked at his face.

“Are you too tired to do it from behind?” Liz asked.

Red was suddenly very energetic.

“No. Let’s do it.” He said.

“I’ll get the lube.” She said.

Liz reached over and opened the nightstand drawer where he kept the lubricant. She opened the tube and put some in her hand, then she warmed it between her hands while smiling at Raymond.

“I’m gonna put it on you.” Liz said excitedly.

“Mm.” Red responded interestedly.

Liz approached Raymond as he remained in a reclined position. She put both hands on his erection and slid them up and down, coating him with the slippery gel. He groaned and tensed up from the powerful sensations. Liz bit her lip and giggled slightly, knowing she was driving Raymond crazy. She moved her hands slowly up his entire length, revelling in the firmness, warmth, and ridges. Her grasp went up and over the mushroomed head. The shape and texture of his cock turned her on immensely, and it brought her so much pleasure when they had sex. She giggled as she realized she was practically worshiping it.

“Lizzie, are you going to let me give it to you?” Red asked amusedly.

“Hell yeah.” Liz said, then she got into position on all fours, facing the headboard.

Liz looked back and waited excitedly as Raymond came up behind her. She exhaled and trembled when she felt his tip slip against her clit. She felt him guide it to her opening and then he waited, poised there until she pushed backwards in yearning. Liz felt Raymond enter her and slowly, smoothly go all the way in. They both moaned breathily, and she grabbed onto the headboard with one hand to steady herself.

“Is this okay, baby?” Red asked.

“Yes. Mmm…” Liz purred, arching her back.

Red was enthralled with the view he had of Lizzie. She turned her head to the side so he could see her beautiful face, he loved the arch in her back as she stuck her butt up, and thoroughly enjoyed looking down at her sexy ass as he held her hips. He began thrusting slowly but at a steady pace. Liz felt Raymond gliding in and out, filling her and rubbing her g-spot.

“Ohh _Raymond_.” Liz mewled weakly.

“That’s it, sweetheart…” Red encouraged.

Red was glad to have the opportunity to show Lizzie he had stamina; they finally had more time, so although he craved release, he wanted to give her multiple orgasms. Red slid out and just barely entered Lizzie; he kept nudging and slightly going into her. Liz had never experienced this before; Raymond was stimulating her very sensitive opening by not going deep. She quivered and tensed up, which gave them both even greater pleasure as he continued this move.

“Oh my god…ohh…” Liz moaned breathily.

Red grunted as Lizzie tightened on his tip. She then whined and shuddered as she orgasmed. He carried on nudging her, and it felt exquisite to both of them. Liz’s mind was blown from this new erotic experience and it was satisfying, but she wanted to keep going. She pushed back and relaxed her muscles, allowing Raymond to thrust fully into her again. She was extra sensitive now, and she felt weak with ecstasy. Red watched Lizzie lower her front end onto the bed and pillow.

“You okay, baby?” Red asked.

“Yes! Keep going.” Liz said as she shakily clutched the bed.

Red was slightly amused because he was making Lizzie melt with pleasure. He went faster, concentrating on her slick walls pumping his cock. He breathed harshly and alternated between long deep thrusts and short shallow ones. Liz didn’t expect to achieve a third climax, but she was rapidly heading for it. She was whimpering, which seemed to spur Raymond on. He thrust quickly, bringing them both to the brink. Several moments later, Liz stifled a loud moan with her face in the pillow. Raymond grunted as he thrust a few more times, then he groaned breathily as he came. She clamped down on his cock while he spurted into her. They could both feel the subtle pulsations. As the intense pleasure died down, Liz took a deep breath and released it in a soft airy moan. She slumped deeper into the pillow. She felt Raymond rub her back.

“Wow.” Liz murmured.

“I agree.” Red said, catching his breath.

Liz smiled tiredly and she felt Raymond slip out of her; she lowered onto the bed and relaxed while he slumped down beside her. They gazed admiringly at each other. Liz grasped his hand and held it.

“Raymond.” She purred.

“Hm?” He responded sleepily.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He said softly.

Red leaned in and kissed Lizzie, then he pulled the blankets up over them. He put his hand on her waist and watched her eyes close. She was dozing off, so he let himself drift off to sleep, too.

(To Be Continued…)


	9. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I got writer's block from a total lack of inspiration! Thanks for reading!

Several days passed with Liz spending time with her dad, Raymond and Cassie. She and Cassie wrote their final exams, and afterwards, she took more shifts at the office. In the evenings, Liz and Raymond would get together usually at his house for cuddles and romance. Cassie would either stay at a friend’s house or stay there. Liz made sure she was quiet in bed with Raymond whenever Cassie was in her room down the hall, of course.

This evening, Liz was out back at her house, swinging on the bench with Cassie while their dads visited indoors.

“We’ll get our exam marks soon. And then graduation!” Cassie said excitedly.

“Yeah! Wow. Can’t believe we’re graduating. I feel so grown up.” Liz said humorously.

“Me too.” Cassie said.

“I’ll miss you so much.” Liz said.

“I’ll miss you too! I’ll come home to visit. My dad’s going to miss me a lot. I’m glad you’ll be there for him.” Cassie said.

“Aww. Poor Raymond. Yes, you’re still his baby. I’ll take care of him.” Liz said.

“Are you…in love with him?” Cassie asked.

“Yes. Like crazy.” Liz said; she couldn’t help grinning.

Cassie smiled.

“Good. He’s crazy in love with you, too. All I ask is that you don’t try be my new mom. I mean, we’re the same age and that would just be too weird.” Cassie said.

Liz cracked up laughing.

“I won’t! That would be ridiculous. I would never do that to you.” Liz said.

“Okay.” Cassie said, feeling relieved.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

While the girls were having their heart-to-heart outside, Red and Sam were doing the same as they sipped coffee at the dining table.

“So, you’re serious about being with Lizzie?” Sam asked.

“Of course.” Red said.

“Do you uh…are you…using protection?” Sam asked.

Red almost choked on his coffee and dabbed his chin with a napkin while Sam explained.

“I just want you two to be responsible. She’s really young, plus I wanna know if I should be prepared for a grandkid.” Sam said.

“She’s uh…on the pill, Sam.” Red said.

“Really? Since when?” Sam asked in surprise.

“I dunno, since before we started…our relationship.” Red said.

“Why don’t they tell us anything?” Sam asked, looking wistfully towards the back deck where their daughters were.

“I think they want to be independent. And come on, it’s extremely awkward to talk about things like sex and birth control with your parents.” Red said.

“Yeah, that’s true. Well, thanks for telling me.” Sam said.

Red nodded.

“So it’s serious, huh? Is it like…marriage-serious?” Sam asked, wanting to pin down Raymond’s intentions for his daughter.

Red couldn’t help smiling as he suddenly pictured Lizzie in a wedding dress. After a moment of daydreaming, he turned his attention back to Sam.

“I’m not sure what her plans are yet, but for me…that sounds wonderful. She makes me happy, and I think I make her happy.” Red said.

Sam felt relieved that his friend, who was a real charmer, was head over heels in love with Lizzie and wouldn’t be breaking her heart.

“That’s good to hear, Ray. You definitely make her happy. I’ve never seen her like this before. I’m actually rooting for you two. I hope things work out.” Sam said.

“Thanks. Me too.” Red said.

They smiled and sipped their coffee.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That night, Liz and Raymond went to bed in her bedroom. Her dad was just down the hall, so she felt a bit uncomfortable at first, but when she snuggled against Raymond, she started to relax. He was just wearing boxers, so she let her hand wander around his bare chest. She was in a nightshirt without panties. Red knew Lizzie wasn’t wearing panties and he couldn’t resist touching her adorable butt. He turned towards her and put his hand under the nightshirt, gently groping her butt cheek. She snickered and then kissed him.

“You like my butt, don’t you.” Liz said, smirking.

“I _love_ it. And I love you.” Red said.

“I love you too.” She said giddily.

Red kept rubbing Lizzie’s butt cheek and he held her close as they resumed kissing; she moved her hips forward and whimpered as she felt his erection through his boxers. The fleeting contact aroused and thrilled them. Liz put her leg over Raymond and bucked her hips to feel his erection against her sensitive flesh once more. She breathed heavier and tried to hump him in this position but it was difficult.

“Raymond…get on top of me. Please.” Liz implored quietly; she was desperate for more stimulation.

“Alright, baby.” Red said soothingly.

Liz was released from Raymond’s grasp and she laid back; she lifted her nightshirt while he watched lustfully. She opened her legs and played with herself while she waited. He took his boxers off, revealing his very hard cock, and the sight made her writhe slightly in longing. Liz stopped playing with herself when Raymond got overtop of her. She felt the warm silky skin of his member slide downwards along her folds and she had to stifle a moan. He repeated the motion a few times until she was ready to start begging.

“Do you have any lube?” Red asked quietly.

“No, but we don’t need it. I’m soaking wet.” Liz whispered shakily as she tried to hump him.

Red sighed in gratification as she said it; the thought that he made Lizzie so wet and horny was incredibly arousing. He kissed her lips, then her neck.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” Red whispered in her ear.

“Yes!” Liz breathed.

Liz felt Raymond reach down and position his tip against her entrance; he rubbed her and nudged her, coating himself with her slippery fluid.

“Mm…you _are_ soaked, aren’t you baby…” Red rumbled.

“ _Yes._ ” Liz purred very quietly.

Liz loved the feel of Raymond nudging her opening, but she was in bliss when he finally slid inside. He went slow, gently moving in and out a little bit, gradually going deeper. When Raymond filled her completely, he paused and gazed into her eyes, then he put more weight on her from his lower body, and nuzzled her cheek and ear. Liz felt herself relax further, adjusting to Raymond’s cock inside her. He was really taking his time, and she noticed how it made him feel even more amazing. Despite being in her room while her dad was just down the hall, this was the most relaxed she’d ever been during sex. She and Raymond had usually either been in a rush for fear of being caught, or in a rush because they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Now, they had time for her body to reach full arousal, and it was a profound experience. All her senses were heightened, and everything felt unbelievably erotic.

Red looked at Lizzie again, and she was a vision of beauty and sexuality. She was flushed and gazing at him with dilated pupils, her pouty lips parted. She was breathing faster and subtly grinding her hips to feel him move inside her. Her slick walls were relaxed and she kept getting wetter. Red looked down and teased her erect nipple with his thumb. She arched towards his touch and ground her hips more fervently, so he kissed her and finally began slowly thrusting. Liz sighed shakily and held Raymond closer as he thrust slowly, making her feel every inch of his cock gliding against her walls.

“Oh god…Raymond…” Liz whispered.

“You like that?” Red whispered next to her ear.

“Mmm… _Yeah_.” She purred softly.

“You feel so good, baby…” He said in a low voice.

Liz moaned quietly and rubbed Raymond’s back, then she held onto his shoulders. She could tell Raymond was craving more stimulation; he went a bit faster but caught himself and slowed down again. She opened her legs wider. She was more than ready for him to thrust quickly.

“Go faster.” She whispered, reaching down and pulling his butt.

Red was thrilled; the feel of Lizzie’s wetness surrounding his cock, slowly slipping over him was tantalizing. As he thrust faster, he now got more continuous stimulation and so did she. They were both in ecstasy. Lizzie mewled without meaning to, then she blushed as he looked at her. He kissed her warm cheek.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Red said.

Liz smiled weakly in pleasure as Raymond nuzzled the side of her head. He breathed next to her ear and she heard a very quiet breathy moan from him, which turned her on even further.

“Ohh Lizzie…” Red breathed; he felt her starting to tense up as she got closer to climaxing.

Lizzie made tiny whimpering sounds and clutched his back. Her breath caught a few times and her walls tightened around his cock, then she panted and stifled a moan as she orgasmed. Red was ecstatic; Lizzie’s pleasure heightened his own, and after several more thrusts into her tight slippery depth, he came. Liz’s orgasm was lasting a long time, and she experienced another wave of it when Raymond grunted subtly and bucked his hips, emptying himself into her. They breathed heavily and remained tense until the relief set in. Red looked at Lizzie and smiled; she bit her lip.

“I got a bit loud.” Liz said embarrassedly.

“No you didn’t. You made the sweetest little sounds. Only I could hear them.” Red said adoringly.

Liz smiled.

“I hope so.” She said wryly.

Red smiled and kissed Lizzie a few times before slowly withdrawing from her. Liz shivered from the pleasurable sensation of Raymond slipping out of her. It kind of made her want to do it all over again, but they were both sleepy, so she turned the lamp off and cuddled with him instead.

“Night, Raymond. Love you.” Liz murmured.

“Night, baby. I love you too.” Red said softly.

The next morning, Liz kept glancing awkwardly at her dad, trying to figure out if he’d heard her having sex with Raymond last night. Fortunately, he showed no signs of embarrassment or discomfort, so she felt immensely relieved.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Weeks passed with the same routine of Liz and Raymond alternating between their houses depending on what her dad and Cassie were doing. Cassie and Raymond did a lot of shopping to prepare her for campus life. Liz worked more shifts and spent lots of quality time with Cassie because she’d be moving a couple cities away for university. Their report cards came back with excellent results; Liz did so well, she would have the option of attending university later on sometime if she chose to, but she was happy to be finished school.

The graduation ceremony finally arrived, and Liz and Cassie were thrilled when the slightly boring event was over. Without thinking, Liz carefully ran in her high heels to Raymond, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the lips. Sam and Cassie smirked at each other, then they smiled awkwardly at the other students and parents. The kiss lasted several long moments before Liz remembered where she was. She pulled back and wiped the lipstick off Raymond’s mouth, then she glanced around shyly. They got a few surprised looks and one or two appalled looks from other people. Liz also noticed the stunned expressions of guys in her class; now they knew why she wasn’t interested in flirting with them or dating. Liz giggled and held Raymond’s hand. Red was aware of the disapproval of some of the people in the crowd, but he was past the point of caring. Lizzie was in love with him and vice versa. They were in a relationship and he was proud to be with her. They swapped so that he could hug Cassie and Lizzie could hug Sam. They all took pictures and eventually headed home to get comfy and relax.

That night, Liz and Cassie went to stay over at their mutual friend Bianca’s house for one of their last girls’ nights. Bianca was going to commute to the next town for a hairstyling program and work in a salon, Liz was staying here to work in office admin and Cassie was off to a psychology program. They sat in Bianca’s family room in the basement, watching a music awards show and drinking sweet, fizzy, weak wine coolers.

“I had no idea you were with Cassie’s dad. I was like…did she just kiss him on the lips?!” Bianca said amusedly.

Liz laughed.

“We haven’t exactly advertised it, but I’m proud to say we’re together. He’s amazing.” Liz gushed.

Cassie took this opportunity to go to the bathroom; she didn’t want to hear the answers to questions Bianca would no doubt ask. As soon as Cassie closed the bathroom door, Bianca leaned closer to Liz.

“What’s he like…in bed?” Bianca asked quietly.

Liz gave her a mock-offended look.

“Oh come on. I wanna know.” Bianca said.

Liz burst into giggles and she wasn’t intending to answer, but she couldn’t help the silly grin on her face, which gave it away.

“I knew it. He’s totally a DILF.” Bianca said.

Liz cracked up laughing; in the bathroom, Cassie rolled her eyes at the laughter, then she came back out.

“Are you two done talking about my dad?” Cassie asked wryly.

“Yep.” Bianca said.

“I didn’t even say anything. It’s all Bianca’s fault.” Liz said playfully.

“Mhm. Sure.” Cassie said skeptically, teasing Liz.

“It’s true. Liz didn’t say anything. She didn’t _have_ to. I already knew he’d be great in bed. He’s hot and experienced.” Bianca said shamelessly.

“Ugh. That’s my _dad_. I thought you were done discussing this.” Cassie complained.

“Sorry.” Bianca said sheepishly.

They all chuckled, and they went back to sipping their coolers and watching the show.

(To Be Continued…)


	10. New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired today! Also, about the ending of the latest episode (Season 7, Ep. 12): Is there hope for Lizzington?!

Liz joined Raymond and Cassie on one of their final shopping trips for Cassie’s move to university. They were browsing the decor and home sections at the department store. Cassie found a desk lamp she liked, and a big cushy bean bag chair. Red noticed that Lizzie was closely studying a wall mirror, which was beautiful yet practical. He stepped closer to her.

“I’ll get it for you, sweetheart.” Red said.

“Oh. I wouldn’t have anywhere to hang it.” Liz said dismissively, although she really liked the mirror.

“How about the wall in my bedroom…?” He suggested.

Lizzie gazed wide-eyed at him; she caught on to his hint about staying at his house with him, possibly moving in.

“Oh. Really?” She asked hopefully.

“Of course.” He said.

“Okay. If you’re sure.” She said.

“I’m positive.” He assured her.

“Okay. Thanks, Raymond.” She said happily.

Red kissed her on the cheek, then he took the mirror off the display hook. Cassie came back carrying some video games.

“That’s nice.” Cassie said of the mirror.

“Yeah. I’m getting it for Lizzie…I’m going to hang it in my room…” Red said.

Cassie’s mouth dropped open.

“Are you moving in?!” She asked Liz excitedly.

“Um, yeah, I think so, as long as you’re okay with it.” Liz said nervously.

“Yeah! Besides, it makes sense. I’ll be away at school and dad will be all by himself in the big house.” Cassie said.

Liz and Raymond both smiled and nodded.

“Thanks.” Liz said shyly.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Cassie said, then she turned to her dad.

“Can I get all these, Daddy?” She asked, holding up the video games.

“Of course sweetie. Put them in the cart.” He said.

“Thanks!” She said.

They finished their shopping and headed home, then Cassie added her new items to the piles of stuff she was taking with her to university. Red felt very emotional, so he spent lots of quality time with her that evening and in the days leading up to the big move. When the time finally arrived, Cassie said bye to Sam and then her dad and Liz drove her to the student residence. It was hard for all of them, especially when it was time to part ways. They all teared up and sniffled, and said lots of “I love you”s, then Red reluctantly left with Lizzie. Lizzie assured him Cassie would be fine and she’d do well. Red was extremely grateful for Lizzie’s presence and her comforting words on the way home, and when they got back. He asked her to stay overnight, and she did.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz and Raymond got frequent updates from Cassie, which eased their minds and hearts. Raymond started to feel better and he asked her to stay as long as she wanted, and to bring as much of her stuff as she wanted. He had a spare key cut and gave it to her on a brand new keychain, which was a cute ice cream cone. She laughed and appreciated the thoughtful gift and the key. Liz brought some of her clothes and belongings to his house and she enjoyed seeing the lovely mirror hanging on the wall in his—now _their_ —bedroom. Her dad was fine with her moving; at least it was right next door, plus he knew her relationship with Raymond was serious. It was the next step for them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

One night after work, Liz and Raymond were showering together. Raymond was facing the other way to rinse his face under the spray of water, and Liz smiled as she checked out his butt. She put her hands on his back and began massaging his shoulders. She giggled delightedly when his head drooped forward in relaxation. She kneaded his shoulders, the back of his neck, and dug into his back with her thumbs. She worked her way down to his lower back and then couldn’t resist caressing his butt cheeks. Liz went back to his shoulders and as she massaged him, she felt the tension in his muscles decrease, and he moaned. After a while, he turned around and wiped the water off his face and out of his eyes.

“That felt so good. Thank you, Lizzie.” Red said.

“You’re welcome.” Liz said happily.

Liz glanced down and noticed Raymond was semi-erect.

“ _Oh,_ you really enjoyed that…” She said lustfully.

Red smirked shyly.

“I did. I got a little excited.” He said.

“Good. I _love_ that you got excited.” She said in a sultry tone.

Liz reached for his manhood and used her palm to stroke up and down the underside of his shaft.

“I think it wants a massage too…” Liz said seductively.

Red chuckled.

“Mm. Yeah, I think it does…” He said flirtatiously.

Liz giggled and bit her lip excitedly, and a few moments later, Raymond was fully hard, so she grasped him. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and slowly went up, covering the head, and back down to his base. He moaned and put his hand on the wall to steady himself. The water made him slippery, but her movements weren’t smooth enough. She reluctantly paused to get some better lubricant.

“Just one second.” Liz said, and she reached out to grab her bottle of coconut oil body moisturizer.

Red was intrigued by the idea; Lizzie coaxed him away from the spray of the shower and applied the oil to his erection.

“Ohh…wow…Lizzie.” Red said.

Liz was pleased with that response. She smirked and revelled in the feel of her hand gliding over his cock, giving him intense pleasure. Raymond’s brow furrowed briefly and his eyes closed while he supported himself with his hand on the shower wall. She couldn’t hear his harsh breathing due to the shower noise, but she could see his abs tensing and he was breathing through his mouth.

“Oh fuck…I won’t last, baby.” Red said.

Lizzie doubled her efforts and pumped his cock, paying special attention to his favourite sensitive spot just below the head. She clearly wanted to keep going, so he let himself get closer. She squeezed over the head of his cock so it felt like he was entering her over and over again, then she pumped his favourite spot again. Liz was beyond thrilled when Raymond tensed and shuddered as he started coming. She almost came with him as she watched his semen spurt out repeatedly, up and towards her. Liz gently stroked over Raymond’s tip, getting his semen on her hand as the last of it dribbled out. She was uncontrollably horny now, so when he relaxed in satisfaction, she used the same hand to quickly rub her clit and bring herself to an orgasm. Red was a little taken aback by how horny Lizzie was from pleasuring him, and that she was using the lubrication from the coconut oil as well as his semen. She clutched the wall with one hand and rapidly rubbed her clit, then she stopped and shivered as she climaxed. Lizzie eventually opened her eyes and smiled at him.

“My goodness, you’re a little firecracker.” Red said in amazement.

Liz laughed at the funny expression.

“Thanks. I was super horny.” She said.

“I can _tell_.” He said approvingly.

She chuckled and then they washed the coconut oil off and got out of the shower. Once they were dry, they went into the bedroom and got cozy under the blankets together. Liz turned the lamp off and backed into Raymond so that they were spooning. She smiled as his arm went around her, holding her close. She felt warm, happy and safe. They both sighed contentedly and then rested quietly for several minutes. Liz was daydreaming about her future with Raymond. She wondered when he might propose to her; she felt like he would at some point. She pondered proposing to him. Liz wondered how Cassie would feel about them getting married; she’d been very supportive so far. Would they move into a new place, or stay here? It would be nice to stay in this house so Cassie could come visit and they’d be so close to her dad. Liz heard a slight snore from Raymond for a moment, and she smiled amusedly. He’d fallen asleep. She relaxed and started to doze off, too.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red and Lizzie went shopping for Fall clothes, and she found an adorable dark blue fuzzy beret. She tried it on and smiled at him, and her blue eyes sparkled.

“You’re gorgeous.” Red said, completely lovestruck.

“Thanks!” Liz said giddily.

Liz really liked the hat, but she liked Raymond’s response to it even more. She bought it along with some sweaters and cute ankle boots. Raymond bought sweaters and cozy pyjamas for cold nights. She was looking forward to seeing him in the dapper grey tailored pyjamas. He asked her if they were too old-fashioned, but she thought they were sweet. After their shopping trip, they went out to dinner at a restaurant. When they got home, they went into the bedroom and started cutting the tags off their new clothing and accessories. Liz was reading the washing instructions for one of her sweaters when a shiny object caught the light and glittered as Raymond swiftly placed it on the bed in front of her. It was a necklace! It was a dainty white gold chain with a small, elegant heart-shaped diamond, framed by white gold. Liz looked up at Raymond in surprise, and he smiled.

“When did you get this?!” Liz asked in shock.

Red chuckled.

“Earlier, when you were trying on hundreds of sweaters.” He said humorously.

“Oh my god. It’s beautiful! Thank you!” She said.

“You’re very welcome, sweetheart.” He said.

Liz picked up the necklace to try it on, but she had to go hug Raymond first; still holding the jewellery, she went over to him and squished him tightly.

“You’re so sweet.” Liz said softly.

“Thanks, Lizzie. I wanted to give you something special.” Red said, holding her in a strong embrace.

“I love it. Let’s see how it looks.” She said.

They pulled apart and Liz put the necklace on. Raymond’s expression was one of adoration, so she could tell it looked nice on her. She smiled and then went to see herself in the mirror. She looked elegant and sophisticated; this was the fanciest piece of jewellery she’d ever had. Raymond came up behind her and kissed her neck, then he looked at her in the mirror.

“What do you think?” Red asked.

“I never want to take it off.” Liz said dreamily.

“You don’t have to. It’s durable, and the chain is nice and short. You can wear it to bed if you want.” He said.

“I think I _will_.” She said, possessively putting her hand over the heart pendant.

Red kissed Lizzie on the head. She was very attached to her new necklace, which made him feel good.

“Come on, let’s finish getting these tags off and watch TV for a little while.” Red said.

“Okay.” She agreed.

They removed the tags from their new stuff, then they went into the living room to watch TV. Liz laid on her side and rested her head on Raymond’s thigh. He massaged her head and then put his hand on her side.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Autumn was soon upon them. Liz and Raymond continued working shifts together and spending lots of time with one another. They also visited with her dad and kept in touch with Cassie. It was now a few days before Thanksgiving, and Cassie would be coming home for the holiday. Liz and Raymond were on a date; they’d had a nice dinner out on the town, and now they were leisurely strolling in front of a row of quaint boutiques. It was getting late in the afternoon, so the streetlights came on and illuminated the dusky street. Lizzie paused to look in one of the store windows at some antiques, and tiny snowflakes started to float down. She was wearing that adorable dark blue fuzzy beret, which was being decorated with flakes of snow.

“Lizzie…” Red said.

Liz noticed the serious tone of his voice, and she straightened up and turned towards him.

“Yeah?” Liz asked.

Raymond looked nervous, which made Liz nervous.

“I…love you _so_ much that words sort of fail me…They seem inadequate. I believe we can continue to be happy together…” Red said.

Liz was a little puzzled at first, but then Raymond produced a small ring box. She didn’t breathe for several seconds.

“Will you marry me?” Red asked, opening the box.

Liz was overwhelmed; she realized she hadn’t responded yet and she felt bad. She suddenly found her voice.

“Yes!!” Liz said emphatically.

Red was so relieved, he felt dazed. Liz was also in a daze. This was like the most perfect dream. Except then Raymond fumbled taking the ring out of the box and he dropped it in the accumulating snow. He easily found it and picked it up again, then they both laughed and sniffled in the cold air.

“Sorry. Nerves.” Red said, trying to dry and warm the ring.

“It’s okay! At least you found it.” Liz said amusedly.

Liz took her glove off and Raymond nervously slid it onto her finger. They both just stared at it on her hand for several moments, then they looked at each other again.

“I love you, Raymond.” Liz said earnestly, then she stepped into his arms.

“I love you too, Lizzie.” Red said.

It was quite cold out, so Red escorted Lizzie back to his car and they got in. He hadn’t really planned on proposing outside in the cold, but the moment just felt right, and when he looked at Lizzie window-shopping in her cute hat, he realized he couldn’t let another minute go by without expressing his love and devotion. They looked at each other as he started the car and got the heat going. They couldn’t stop smiling, and Liz was giddy. This was the best day of her life so far. On the way home, they were both lost in thought, wondering about Sam’s and Cassie’s reactions and when they should set the wedding date for. However, when they got back home, their focus was on their love for each other and nothing else.

Liz pulled Raymond by his coat collar and began kissing him, then she took her hat off. They kissed and removed their outerwear, dropping it all piece by piece on their way to the bedroom. There, they got naked and embraced each other beside the bed. They continued kissing passionately, and Liz hummed softly in pleasure. She put her hands on Raymond’s chest; she looked at her hand and the engagement ring. Liz felt different now; she was going to be a married woman. She was going to be Raymond’s wife. She _loved_ it.

Liz gently pushed Raymond, so he sat and laid back on the bed, then she straddled him. She nuzzled his neck, jaw and cheek, then she returned to his irresistible lips for more heated kisses. She straddled him wider and pressed her sensitive flesh against his member, which was almost fully erect. He quickly became rock hard at the feel of her.

“Baby…let’s get in the middle of the bed.” Red said, still with his legs dangling over the edge.

“Yeah.” Liz agreed.

She got off him and they moved into the centre. She suddenly recalled Bianca’s comment that Raymond was ‘hot and experienced’.

“Raymond, can you show me a new position?” Liz asked coyly.

“ _Oh_. Well, uh…have you ever tried laying on your front, with the guy on top of you?” Red asked; he guessed that Lizzie would enjoy this position.

“No.” She said.

“Do you want to try it? I promise I won’t squish you.” He said with a smirk.

“Okay. I wanna try it.” She said, smiling.

“Alright. Lay down on your front, sweetheart, and open your legs. You don’t have to open them too wide, just be comfortable.” He said.

Liz did as he said, then she waited excitedly. Raymond crawled overtop of her back and she felt thrilled. She watched him out of the corner of her eye and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He then kissed her shoulder and ran his warm hand down her spine. He moved closer, lowering himself, and she felt the warmth radiating from his body. Liz became extremely aroused and she stuck her butt up, eagerly awaiting his cock. She moaned when she felt his tip nudge her entrance; he rubbed her and slipped between her inner lips. Liz relaxed her muscles and arched her back again, so he entered her.

Red was ecstatic as Lizzie mewled softly and clutched the bed. She pushed up and back as best she could, trying to get more; he went deeper.

“Mm. Is that good, baby?” Red asked.

“Ohhh yes…” Liz moaned breathily.

Red was very pleased that Lizzie enjoyed this position as expected. He supported his weight with his arms while his lower body laid against hers, and he began thrusting steadily. Liz was thoroughly enjoying this new experience; she trusted Raymond completely. He wasn’t squishing her or making her feel trapped. The position made her feel protected and slightly submissive in a primal way. It was animalistic yet gentle and intimate. Not to mention that his thrusts hit her g-spot perfectly on the way in.

“Mmm it feels amazing.” Liz purred.

“Oh yes, sweetheart…” Red said breathily.

Red felt Lizzie hold her butt up and open her legs a bit wider; she reached in front of her and braced herself against the headboard. Red thrust faster to answer her need, and she trembled. Lizzie whimpered sweetly in bliss, and she was so aroused, they heard some wet sounds from their lovemaking. It turned him on immensely, and he thrust quickly.

“Mm! Harder!” Liz mewled; she pushed against the headboard to brace herself.

Raymond groaned and went faster; she was getting continuous rubbing on her g-spot and she couldn’t help quivering. Liz was breathless and tense, which drove Raymond crazy because she was clamping down on his cock. She felt him gliding quickly in and out, and she listened to his heavy breathing and sexual grunts. Liz teetered on the edge for several long moments, then she reached a powerful orgasm. She whined and writhed slightly beneath him; she was so tight around his cock that he could only go in a little, and pleasurably nudge against her walls. Red felt Lizzie’s walls squeezing his cock, and he lost his rhythm as he got dizzying pleasure from the sensation. He groaned breathily and put his face into Lizzie’s hair as he came. He spurted repeatedly as the intense pleasure washed over him. Lizzie’s walls suddenly relaxed and he twitched inside her. Liz felt Raymond twitch inside her, and it aroused her, so she tried to continue getting more stimulation.

Red felt Lizzie moving, lifting her butt and then lowering, making him go in and out. She clearly wanted more. He slipped in and out as best he could; she was almost there. Red pulled out and guided his wet tip up and down, slipping against her clit. Lizzie shuddered and whimpered as she had her second orgasm. Her whole body relaxed and she basically melted into the bed in satisfaction, so he rolled over and slumped down beside her. They caught their breath and looked at each other.

“So you like that position, hm?” Red said.

“Oh my god. Yes.” Liz said weakly.

“Good.” He said, smiling and rubbing her back. She was still on her tummy.

They eventually snuggled together under the blankets and fell asleep on their first night as an engaged couple.

(To Be Continued…)


	11. Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

It was Thanksgiving day, and Liz decided she wanted to surprise her dad and Cassie with a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. Raymond found a cookbook that he had, and they read through the instructions and recipes. They prepared and cooked the turkey, veggies, stuffing and gravy, and Raymond even baked an apple pie for dessert. Liz called her dad and told him to come over for dinner in a little bit. Cassie called Raymond and said she’d be at the train station shortly, so he went to pick her up. Liz fussed over the table setting and wondered if she should take her engagement ring off to hide it before they told them the big news. The thought of taking it off even for a moment bothered her, so she left it on.

Liz had butterflies in her stomach when she heard Cassie arrive home with Raymond. Then the doorbell rang; her dad was also arriving. She ran to the front door and let her dad in while Cassie and Raymond came in through the door from the garage.

“Hi!” Liz said to her dad and Cassie.

Liz hugged her dad first, then Cassie. Raymond took Cassie’s luggage for her and dropped it off in her room. After the hugs, Liz put her hands in her sweater pockets to keep her ring a secret.

“Dinner’s ready! Come in and sit down.” Liz said excitedly.

Raymond joined them but he remained standing. Liz’s heart was pounding.

“I’m so glad we’re all here together again. Especially since…Lizzie and I have something to share with you…” Red said.

Cassie excitedly put her hand over her mouth; it was going to be big news, whatever it was.

“I asked her to marry me, and she said yes.” Red said.

Cassie squealed and became teary-eyed; she got up and hugged her dad tightly.

“You okay, sweetie?” Red asked softly.

“Yeah! I’m happy for you, Daddy.” Cassie said earnestly.

He kissed her on the head. Liz and her dad were grinning at each other, with their eyes brimming with tears. She went around to his side of the table and hugged him.

Cassie brought her attention to Liz and saw her showing the beautiful ring to Sam, so she leaned over and checked it out.

“Wow. Gorgeous. Congrats, Liz! This is amazing.” Cassie said.

Liz and Cassie hugged while Raymond and her dad shook hands and hugged.

“Okay, let’s eat. Raymond and I worked our asses off on this meal.” Liz said humorously.

They all sat down and tucked in to the delicious dinner and dessert. Afterwards, they were all very full and went into the living room to relax.

“How did you propose, Dad?” Cassie asked.

Red chuckled.

“We went out on a date the other night, and for some reason I waited until we were out in the freezing cold. I also managed to drop the ring.” Red said wryly.

Cassie and Sam both laughed.

“That’s okay. It makes a cute story.” Cassie said.

“Yeah, it was cute.” Liz said happily.

Sam sighed.

“I can’t believe it. My little Butterball is getting married!” Sam said proudly.

Liz chuckled and put her hand on her dad’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

“I’ll still be your little Butterball no matter what.” She said.

“Yes, you will.” He agreed lightheartedly.

“Have you thought about a wedding date yet?” Cassie asked.

“We still have to discuss that.” Red said.

“How about late Spring or early Summer? It’ll be a year since we got together.” Liz suggested.

Red smiled; he was pleasantly surprised that Lizzie had already put some thought into it and she wanted to get married soon.

“Sounds perfect.” Red said.

“Great!” Liz said excitedly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That evening, Liz and Cassie went to hang out in Cassie’s room while their dads visited in the living room. Cassie told her about university and Liz enjoyed listening to her stories. She could picture everything as if she were there.

“It’s awesome that everything’s going well, Cass. Your dad’s face lights up whenever he gets a text or email from you. It’s sweet.” Liz said.

Cassie chuckled.

“That’s good. I love getting stuff from him, too. I’m glad he waited to tell me about your engagement though. It was nice to get the big news in person.” She said.

“Yeah. We were really nervous about it, but also excited.” Liz said.

“I support you and Dad a hundred percent. So does your dad.” Cassie said.

Liz took a big breath in relief.

“Thank you. That means a lot!” She said.

Later on, it was like old times; Liz and Cassie watched a movie in the family room while their dads watched TV upstairs in the living room. When it was almost time for bed, Sam came downstairs to see Liz.

“I’ll be off now, sweetie. Congratulations again.” Sam said; Liz got up and hugged him, so he squeezed her.

“Thanks, Dad. You shouldn’t go home and be alone on Thanksgiving. Stay here in the spare room!” Liz said.

“That sounds cozy, actually. Would you and Ray mind?” Sam said.

“Of course not, silly! We should all be cozy here together.” Liz said.

“Okay, I’ll stay then. Thanks. Ray and I are pretty much falling asleep, so I think it’s bedtime.” Sam said.

Liz yawned.

“Yeah. Us too. Let’s get to bed.” Liz said.

Liz, her dad and Cassie went upstairs and met Raymond as he turned the TV off.

“Dad’s gonna stay in the spare room tonight.” Liz told him.

“Good idea. I’ll just make sure there are fresh blankets in there.” Red said.

Cassie said goodnight to everyone and went into her bedroom, and Liz said goodnight to her dad, then she went into the master bedroom and closed the door to undress and wait for Raymond.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red said goodnight to Sam, then he went across the hall and entered his bedroom. He saw that Lizzie was naked on the bed, thankfully not visible from the hallway; he quickly closed and locked the door behind him.

“Well, hello there.” Red said suavely.

Lizzie giggled and gave him a coy look. She watched him take all his clothes off; he joined her on the bed and laid close beside her.

“Everything went perfectly today.” Red said happily, caressing her cheek.

“Yes. I’m so happy.” Liz said softly.

“Me too, sweetheart.” He said.

“Let’s get under the blankets. It’s a bit chilly.” She said.

They pulled the blankets up and snuggled close together. Liz sighed contentedly; Raymond was like a radiator. He held her and she revelled in his warmth and sexy aftershave. She put her nose against his jaw and breathed in, which made him chuckle quietly.

“Mmm you smell good.” Liz said.

“Thank you.” Red said.

“And you’re warm.” She said.

“I’m glad.” He said.

“And you’re so sweet and sexy.” She said, hugging him.

“Wow, thanks for all the compliments, Lizzie.” He said.

“You’re welcome. I love you.” She said.

“I love you too, baby. You’re amazing and beautiful, and I can’t wait to be your husband.” He said.

“Thanks, Raymond.” She said, then she kissed his cheek.

Liz rested on his shoulder and put her hand on his chest. They let their tiredness from the busy day take over, and they soon drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Cassie and Sam were the first ones up, so they started making breakfast. They let the two lovebirds sleep in—or whatever they were doing in there. The couple was madly in love and newly engaged; they probably needed privacy.

**~ ~ ~ ~ Epilogue ~ ~ ~ ~**

Liz and Raymond got married in late Spring, and they continued working together at the office. They waited almost five years and then decided to try for a baby. It took a while, and they tried to keep their spirits up. They focused on enjoying their time together and all the sex they were having. Then one day, Liz took a pregnancy test and it was positive! She and Raymond were overjoyed. They immediately called Cassie, who was now working on her Master’s degree in clinical psychology, and Sam, who ran the short distance to their house, forgetting to hang up his cell phone as he went. Sam was thrilled he was going to be a grandpa.

Liz and Raymond became the proud parents of a baby boy they named Colin. He was their world; they brought him to the office with them, took him to visit Cassie, took him to Sam’s house, and spent lots of time reading to him and playing with him. He loved plush dogs and at six years of age, decided he was going to become a veterinarian. He followed that path and achieved his goal. Colin and Cassie were close, even with their large age difference. They both kept in touch with Liz, Raymond and Sam, because they were all one big happy family despite the slightly unconventional start.


End file.
